Godspeed
by SomewhereValentine
Summary: Naruto Musasabi is just a normal teenager living in a small town. But shortly after turning 18 his world gets turned upside down. Suddenly people want him dead and his godfather is sending him off with the guy he had a one-night stand with and telling him that he's the rightful heir. Can Naruto fill the shoes of the Hokage and bring an end to the turmoil? AU YAOI EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**CV: **

**So here's the first chapter of Godspeed. I've already written up to four and I've got to say that I think this gets better as it goes. This had really started as a KakaNaru PWP oneshot but then my brain was like "Hey there's an idea!" and I went with it. I think I've rewritten this chapter about five times because I kept on changing things as I developed the plot in my brain. It's not perfect but hey I try. Things move kind of quickly in this first chapter so I hope I don't lose anybody. I apologize if the characters are a bit out of character, either I stink at writing them or I've changed them a teensy to fit this world.**  
**No flames please. I'm all for constructive criticism but at the same time I'm not. Be nice please. (This is also posted on Archive of our Own)**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon at the end, this story is YAOI so be warned. Don't like then don't read! There won't be a lemon for awhile (probably).**

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I also don't own the songs I use at the beginning of the chapters. I make no profit from this.**

* * *

**_And this is how it starts…_**

"Naruto Musasabi get your ass out of bed!" Naruto jolted as the loud voice of his godfather boomed in his ear. Naruto groaned and stuffed his head in his pillow but it quickly vanished.

"It's my birthday," he growled as his head thunked against the mattress.

"And your present is opening the shop," the white haired man said gleefully dropping the pillow back down on his head. Naruto growled in annoyance but sat up any way; he should have known that the old pervert wouldn't let him off work not even on his birthday. "Hurry up and shower. I'll make breakfast," he smiled. Naruto groaned again and got up and headed for his shower.

Naruto sighed as the hot water washed over him and he absentmindedly fingered the black chain with the blue crystal around his neck. He rarely thought about his parents, Bunta had given him anything he could have possibly needed, even though his parenting methods had been a bit unconventional and he had the tendency to leave for long periods of time, but Naruto didn't mind. But his birthday always made him think of his parents; the anniversary of their death was coming up in a few days and he couldn't help but feel a little sad that he never really got the chance to know them, they had died when he was five.

Naruto turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He shouldn't be thinking about depressing things it was his eighteenth birthday and his friends were taking him out later. He got dressed quickly, grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. Bunta would be on his ass if he made them late.

They lived in a small town of Taiyō in the middle of nowhere. Naruto had only left the place twice in his life. The first time was for a school field trip to Konoha, three hours away and Bunta had been pissed. The thirteen-year-old Naruto had forged his signature on the forgotten permission slip the day of and he had come home to a livid guardian. He had never seen him so angry. The next day Bunta had taken him out of school and home schooled him for two and a half years while they traveled around the Land of Fire before returning. Naruto never knew why Bunta had such distaste for Konoha. Sure it wasn't the nicest place around, filled with political turmoil (the whole country was), and strict rules but it was the capitol and a lot more exciting than this place.

"Hey I read that short story of yours," Bunta said setting up the newspaper rack. _Gama's_ was a bookstore that Bunta bought three years ago. It had originally been a old rundown building near the edges of town but they had fixed it up and it became a hotspot for young people. Naruto had spent practically every day in the shop. Naruto had enrolled at the local college along with his friends so whenever he wasn't in class he was at the store.

"Yeah?" he asked dusting off some of the bookshelves.

"It was pretty good. But you need to focus a bit more; you tend to write the way you think so it's a little scattered," he advised. Naruto thought about if for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks!"

"You've still got a ways to go before you're at my level though!" he said proudly.

"Like I'd ever write pervy books like that!" Naruto exclaimed. His godfather had made a small fortune writing a series of outrageously popular porn novels, some of which had been made into movies much to Naruto's disdain. But he did get to meet that one actress who was actually a princess and that was pretty cool.

"My books are art brat! You're just to naïve to see that," Bunta scoffed.

"Right, the day your books are considered art is the day I become Hokage!" Naruto declared.

"Ha right." He grabbed Naruto and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. "Thirteen years of raising you and you still show no respect."

"That's because you raised me," Naruto smiled, breaking free of the hold.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," he sighed, placing his hand on Naruto's head. "Happy birthday kid." He motioned to a box on the counter.

"Wow thanks!" Naruto beamed as he pulled out the nice orange and black jacket.

"I figured you'd like it," he smiled. "You better get out of here you're going to be late."

"Ah you're right!" Naruto jumped looking at the clock. He pulled on the jacket and grabbed his backpack.

"Hey, have fun tonight and be careful! If you come home before dawn then I know I've failed," Bunta said dramatically. Naruto just waved him off and left for school.

* * *

"Naruto c'mon! Be excited this is fun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah Naruto! This is a hot party! Where would you rather be?" Ino asked practically jumping up and down.

"At Ichiraku's where it's warm and there's ramen," Naruto retorted, smiling. He would rather be there for his birthday than standing outside some warehouse club named '_Red Moon_' on the outskirts of Konoha. It was only early October but the air had already taken on a chill. He was also kind of nervous about how close to Konoha they were, he didn't want Bunta to be mad. But then again he was an adult now he could make his own decisions.

"You can have that anytime!" Sakura said practically bouncing where she stood. "But it's only your birthday once a year!"

"Then shouldn't it be my decision where to go?" He teased, earning him a sharp punch to the arm.

"No! Now suck it up! The line's moving!" she said excitedly.

"I have to agree with the dobe on this one," Sasuke drawled stuffing his hands into his pockets. This definitely wasn't Sasuke's kind of thing.

"Aww Sasuke!" Ino pouted.

"We can always head back to your place early," Naruto suggested. They were only 30 minutes away from the Uchiha 'Manor' in Konoha and they had planned on crashing there after. Sasuke's parents were hardly ever home, that's why he lived with his brother in Taiyō. Naruto had never met the stoic Uchiha patriarchs; they had always been too busy with politics to show up at school events. Sasuke had said that they had shown up at graduation but were far too above the whole affair to stick around for photos. Naruto didn't like them; Sasuke was such a type A bastard as it was that he wouldn't be able to stand more of them.

"No! No! No! We are here and we are going to have fun!" Sakura declared. The boys caved because a mad Sakura was a scary Sakura. Naruto handed over the fake I.D. Sakura had gotten him for his birthday to the ginormous bouncer.

_"I'm legal now and I still need a fake I.D.?" Naruto had asked when she handed him the plastic card. It was pretty good and it wasn't overly ridiculous like most were. His first name was still Naruto, which was convenient._

_"Eighteen is just a milestone. You can't do anything until you're twenty-one," Sakura had replied._

"Happy Birthday Mr… Uzumaki," the man said handing the card back to him and waving him through. Naruto smiled and walked through the doors.

The club was beyond loud. Naruto was pretty sure that the bass was changing his heartbeat as it pounded through his body. The lights fluctuated from being beyond bright to struggling see and strobes and lasers flashed to the beat that the DJ was playing. There was even a fire show that caused the crowd to go wild.

"Let's have some fun!" Sakura whooped when they received their wristbands and threw her hands up in the air. Naruto nodded his agreement. Even though he had been hesitant before he couldn't deny the excitement beginning to surge through him at the sound of the music. He was dragged to the dance floor by Sakura and after that he let himself go. It was his birthday after all he should get the chance to stop thinking every once in a while. The old perv had told him that he needed to let loose on numerous occasions. Now seemed like the perfect chance.

Naruto was taking a breather from the partying and sitting at one of the small tables that lined the wall. His eyes skimmed the massive crowd searching for his wayward friends; it had been about an hour since he had seen one of them last. He didn't mind though, as long as they were having fun he was having fun.

"Can I sit here?" Naruto's head snapped up to the stranger who had to practically yell to be heard. Naruto quickly scanned the guy; he was tall with lopsided gray hair, which was kind of strange because he probably wasn't that much older than himself.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged. The guy was very attractive; Naruto couldn't help but think as he watched the man easily fold himself into the tall chair. He watched him out of the corner of his eye; the man was uninterestedly watching the throbbing crowd and sipping some kind of drink from a glass.

"You looking for somebody?" Naruto decided to ask while taking a closer look at him. He had a smooth face and a strong jaw and even though he looked bored and was slouching heavily it worked for him immensely.

"The friend who dragged me here. He's probably making out with someone in the bathroom," he sighed. "How about you?"

"Same. I haven't seen them in a while," he smiled. "But I'm probably not going to find them sitting here," he said taking a swig of his own drink.

"Probably not," the man grinned. "I'm Kakashi."

"Naruto," he tilted his bottle toward him.

"So come here often?" Naruto nearly choked on his beer. "I'm kidding," Kakashi corrected with a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha," Naruto said sarcastically wiping off his chin. "You know you are the third guy to ask me that."

"Oh really? How did they fare?" Kakashi asked. Naruto arched an eyebrow in surprise. Kakashi must of read that look as something else. "Not so well then."

"They weren't my type," Naruto responded casually. The man just hummed. "But no, I don't come here often. I'm hardly ever in Konoha," Naruto answered.

"Where are you from?" he asked actually sounding interested. The lights flared and he noticed a thin scar starting above his left eyebrow and ending at his cheekbone.

"Taiyō," he said. "What about you? Do _you_ come here often?" Naruto grinned.

"No, no, this is definitely not my thing," Kakashi shook his head. For some reason that made Naruto laugh. Kakashi watched with an interesting look on his face.

"What?" Naruto asked when he noticed.

"How'd you get those scars?" he asked suddenly.

"How did you get yours?" he asked back. He was self conscious about the scars on his face.

"I lost my eye and got a new one," he replied bluntly. Naruto's mouth gaped open for a moment at his blunt honesty.

"I was in a car accident as a kid," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about your eye." The man shrugged. The conversation changed to random things and in the back of Naruto's mind he realized that they were slowly moving closer, their elbows and arms brushing. A thrill of excitement ran through him. It was obvious that the guy was into him and he was attracted to him that was for sure. A few drinks later and Naruto was laughing at something that was probably stupid. Then suddenly he was so close that their noses were almost touching and he was staring at him expectantly but giving him a chance to say no. That was kind of strange, Naruto thought, he was used to guys just going for it. But he liked that and he leaned in the rest of the way until their lips touched.

The kiss was slow despite the fast paced pop music surrounding them. Naruto hummed in approval as Kakashi's tongue brushed the seam of his slightly parted lips and he granted access. The guy's hands moved to cup his face and Naruto fisted the soft material of his green shirt as he let his head be tilted to a better angle. Pleasure fizzled up his spine as their tongues slid against each other. He wasn't overly dominating in the kiss; instead his lips were soft and he was unhurried. It was nothing like he had ever felt before and for a while all he could hear was the sound of his own heart. His taste was pleasant, behind the alcohol; he couldn't place it, kind of like how it smells during a spring rain. Something crisp. He couldn't get enough. Kakashi chuckled when his face followed his when they parted and his eyes slowly opened. Naruto remembered where they were and felt his face heat up a little bit, he had never been a fan of public displays of affection and if his friends saw that they'd never let him live it down. Kakashi leaned in again and skated his lips across Naruto's jaw on his way to his ear.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked. Naruto tried not to shiver as hot breath blew across his ear. All he could do was nod dumbly because _boy_ did he want to go somewhere else. "My place or yours?" The husky voice spoke again. Naruto's place was a few hours away and had Bunta. He should _not _be thinking about him right now, he cringed slightly.

"Yours," he breathed. The man pulled away with a grin and grabbed Naruto's hand.

The next thing Naruto knew he was being kissed absolutely and marvelously senseless in a living room with a vague memory of a car ride uptown. Kakashi's attention moved to his neck as his hands slid up his back and bunching up his shirt before it was quickly removed.

"Oh god," he let out a small moan when a hot mouth encircled a nipple. He gripped his hair; Kakashi's hands had worked their way then into the back of his pants. "Off," he grunted, pulling his green shirt up until it caught at his shoulders. Kakashi pulled away and tossed the shirt aside. "Shit," he breathed, running his hand down his abdomen, his muscles twitching under his fingers. The guy was toned.

"You're not so bad yourself," he smirked. Naruto looked up at him, flashing a cocky grin and the man surged forward and capturing his mouth again. He impatiently pushed his jeans and boxers down hips and Naruto stumbled as he was pushed backwards out of them. Strong hands caught the back of his thighs and before he knew what was happening he was being lifted. _Shit,_ he repeated mentally, wrapping his legs around his waist, _this guy is strong_. He gasped as his back collided with a cold wall.

"Okay?" he breathed into his ear. Naruto tightened his legs around his waist and he licked his way up his neck.

"Why… do you still have your pants on?" he panted, staring into his intense eyes. He smirked at him before pulling his mouth back to his. There was a second where his hands left his thighs and the next second his cock was pressed against his.

"Better?" he said a bit breathlessly, he could feel his smirk against his skin.

"Yeah," he replied lamely, helping push his jeans down with his heels.

"Good." His hands and hips started to move then and they were _everywhere. _This guy was a god in Naruto's book. He moaned as a somehow lubed finger dived into his entrance and that hungry mouth moved to his neck.

Naruto tried to take the moment and glance at the apartment but it wasn't easy when the man managed to find all the right spots. From what Naruto could make out in the dim lighting the apartment was a loft with comfy looking furniture and lots of bookshelves. Right now the only illumination was coming from the floor-to-ceiling window wall across the room from them. A part of his brain was glad that he wasn't pinned up against those, but the side that was raised by a super pervert thought that that might be fun.

"Nice place," Naruto breathed, his head falling back against the wall. Kakashi hummed against his neck.

"Glad you approve," he answered, his breath hot as he made his way back up his neck, nipping and sucking. Naruto opened his mouth to say something snarky but whatever it was lost in a moan as another finger joined the first and the man nibbled on his ear lobe.

Naruto winced when a third finger was added. He was no virgin but it had been a while. _God had it been a while_. He thread his fingers through his hair and jerked his mouth back to his and pushed his hips down on the wiggling digits causing Kakashi to groan into his mouth. Naruto liked the sound. He repeated the motion to try and tell the guy to hurry up.

"I'm not going to break," he whispered huskily. Mismatched eyes were on his, watching his face for a moment, which seemed like something that he liked to do, watch his face. He tried not to whine when the fingers left. There was the crinkling of foil for a second before Kakashi hefted Naruto's legs up a little higher and bringing their hips and bodies closer together. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as something much thicker pressed against him. Gentle lips were on his trying to take his mind off the burning sensation down below as he slowly eased in. He curled his fingers into the muscled flesh of his shoulders. This guy was just too good to be true.

"Naruto," he breathed, resting his head against Naruto's shoulder once he was fully inside of him. They were both breathing heavily and Naruto could feel Kakashi's heartbeat as their chests pressed together. A hand caressed his side and hip and Naruto let out a shaky breath as his muscles relaxed; he tilted his head forward and kissed his neck. He figured he was covered in hickeys so it was time to return the favor; Kakashi gave an appreciative moan and pulled away until their foreheads were touching. He traced his way up his shoulders and neck and tangled his fingers back through his soft silvery hair and closed the distance between their mouths. He couldn't get enough of kissing him. He captured his bottom lip with his teeth and opened his eyes. One deep red eye and one black eye met his blue in an intense stare. Naruto gave him another quick kiss.

"Move."

Kakashi shifted his weight and gripped Naruto's ass as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in over and over again. Naruto's fingers dug into his shoulder and neck as he cried out. He had been expecting it fast and hard but this, this was the opposite. His thrusts were long and deep and almost lazy, but powerful, as he moved and he had Naruto trying to remember how to breathe. Naruto bit his lip to try and contain his moans but he was successfully tearing them out of him.

They were both moaning as Kakashi eventually picked up his pace a bit, hitting Naruto's prostate hard on every thrust. Naruto felt like his senses were on overload as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as their breaths mingled together. He could feel the man's muscles move under his skin as he dragged his nails up his back, Kakashi bit his shoulder in retaliation and laved his tongue over the hurt. The wall was rough behind him and every now and then he could hear it creak as he was pounded into it. Naruto continuously rolled his hips down to get him deeper and nails dug into his own hips. The guy was probably leaving bruises but the thought was oddly satisfying.

"_Kakashi!"_ he tossed his head back, smacking his head on the wall but not caring because he was so _close_! Kakashi growled and pushed him harder against the wall and moved faster.

Naruto was going to be hoarse tomorrow with how vocal he was being. He knew Kakashi must be close as well because his rhythm was gone. A hand left his thigh and long fingers wrapped around his cock. It only took a few strokes before he was coming so hard that he was pretty sure he screamed as everything went white. The waves of pleasure intensified as Kakashi's hips jerked. He heard his name being shouted as Kakashi came inside of him.

He didn't know how long he was floating for but by the time he came down his heartbeat had slowed and his breathing wasn't as rushed. Their heads were resting on each other's shoulders and Kakashi's arms were still wrapped around him; the breath on his neck caused Naruto to shiver. They stayed like that awhile coming down from the high of amazing sex. Naruto felt like he could fall asleep like this, his limbs feeling heavy and warm. Kakashi took a deep breath before placing a kiss on his shoulder and working his way up to his ear.

"Wow," he whispered, lips brushing over his hair.

"Wow," Naruto nodded, tilting his head so that their lips could touch in a tired kiss. Naruto squawked as the wall suddenly fell away, his back sticking slightly.

"I can walk you know," he mumbled against Kakashi's lips as he moved them to the bed.

"You sure?" he could feel his smirk. Naruto just grinned tiredly and tightened his arms around his shoulders. There was a few fumbling seconds before Naruto's back hit a bed. Kakashi's arms untangled from around him and he gave an apologetic kiss before moving away. Naruto kept his eyes closed until he heard him return. Soft kisses were placed across his chest and he blushed as he felt a washcloth cleaning him. The washcloth was tossed somewhere and the bed dipped as Kakashi crawled into bed next to him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer as their lips met again.

_Happy birthday to me,_ Naruto thought happily as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hello:**

**Still with me? Was it terrible? Yes/No/Maybe so? The plot continues in Chapter 2**

**P.S. Musasabi is the last name given to the protagonist 'Naruto' in the The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja light novel. Taiyō doesn't actually exist in the Narutoverse (It means the Sun (thanks to Cielheart Ie'chan for reminding me)). I made it up because there aren't really any other town names in the Land of Fire.**

**Song:**** _Sex _by The 1975****(yeah I did that. But it's also one of my favorite songs- it's so catchy.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_There's a humming in the restless summer air…_**

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open. He frowned when gray walls greeted him instead of the green ones of his room. He closed his eyes again and buried his face into the pillow. His head starting to pound and his body was tired. There was a rustling behind him and a weight adjusted over his side. Suddenly a bit more awake Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw that guy from last night had his arm was draped over his stomach. Naruto smiled as the events of last night flooded through his mind. _That had been fantastic sex_, he thought as he stretched, wincing slightly at the soreness racing up his back. They had done it again at some point and then showered before collapsing again on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes again; perfectly content to just lay there. His eyes snapped open as a familiar tune faintly played. He looked around for a clock.

"Shit," he whispered when he saw it was almost noon. He was going to be late for work and he still had to meet up with the others to get home. Casting one last look at Kakashi, Naruto slowly extricated himself from under his arm. He tiptoed to the living room, looking around for his discarded clothes. He hopped into his pants while searching for his shirt; apparently they had been everywhere before deciding on the wall. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked back towards the bedroom as he slipped on his sneakers. He wondered if he should leave a note. This was just a one-night stand right? He should just leave and not think about it. _I'm probably saving myself the awkward morning after talk,_ he thought as he slipped on his jacket.

_"What does the fox say?!"_ Naruto jumped and scrambled for his cellphone in his jeans pocket as he slipped through the front door.

"Yeah Bunta?" he whispered even though he was standing in front of the elevator down the hall.

_"Well someone had fun last night eh?"_ the loud voice of his godfather came through the speaker. Naruto flinched away from the phone, his voice making his head ache more.

"That's none of your business," Naruto stated, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

_"Huh well then. Maybe not,"_ Bunta snorted. _"Well anyway why aren't you here?"_ he asked.

"I'll be there soon. I just have to go home and change," Naruto sighed stepping out onto the sidewalk. He had no idea where he was; he'd probably have to take a cab to get to Sasuke's parents place.

_"Oh ho! You have to_ go home _and _change_ do you? Is this because you're in yesterday's clothes? My little boy is all grown up."_ he heard a fake sniffle on the other end. _"It seems like just yesterday you were running around with your pants on your head and now you're doing a walk of shame. I'm so proud. I hope you were careful. I'm not ready for grandkids yet and I'm not taking care you if you get an STD…"_

"I'll get there soon!" Naruto snapped, hanging up the phone. The crazy old man was probably in laughing himself stupid back home. He speed-dialed Sasuke, his friend was definitely going to be pissed with him but he didn't particularly care. He would have to deal with all the prying questions though and he didn't really look forward to that.

_"About time Dobe. I was beginning to think you were dead,"_ Sasuke's bored voice drawled. Some time last night he had managed to get a text out to Sasuke with his 'plans' so that he didn't need to worry.

"Yeah. Can you come get me?" he asked smiling and looking around for the nearest street sign.

* * *

"Oh Naruto!" he cringed as Sakura's voice echoed from the front of the store. Ino and Sakura had left before he had called Sasuke so of course they would want the details of where he disappeared to.

"Hey," he gave a little wave as they found him restocking shelves.

"So Naruto. Did you have a good time last night?" Sakura asked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yeah Naruto. Where did you disappear to?" Ino asked as they sat in the armchairs near him.

"Don't you guys have something to do? Why do you always bother me when I'm working?" Naruto asked trying to sound annoyed. His head ached and when he got home he realized that he had lost his father's necklace. It had probably come off with his shirt at Kakashi's and he wasn't sure what to do about it since he probably wouldn't be able to find the apartment again. But that blue crystal was the only thing he had left of his parents. He tried to keep his attention on organizing books on the shelves.

"C'mon Naruto! We saw you with that guy! From a distance he looked pretty hot. So give us the details!" Ino begged. They were obsessed with his relationships or lack thereof.

"Yeah Naruto, spill it!" Sakura demanded grabbing his arm and yanking him into the chair.

"I don't have anything to say," Naruto said folding his arms.

"Oh come on Naruto, tell them how you came in late looking thoroughly pleased with yourself. It's not nice to let ladies waiting. Especially the beautiful ones that for some reason hang out with you," Bunta came around the corner. Naruto's face flushed red as the two girls squealed excitedly.

"Naruto! You totally did it with him!" Sakura shrieked.

"Keep your voice down!" Naruto shushed them fiercely but that only caused them to laugh louder. "God I hate you Bunta," Naruto groaned sinking into the chair and covering his face with his hands. His godfather laughed and headed to the back of the store.

"Sakura look at these!" Ino said gleefully while pulling down the collar of his jacket to reveal the marks.

"Hey!" Naruto smacked her hand away but his resolve had already cracked.

"So how was it?" Sakura asked leaning across the table.

"Amazing," he sighed in defeat but he couldn't help the grin, his backside was still sore. The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Ino asked.

"Never. I left before he got up," Naruto pouted.

"What?" they shrieked in unison.

"You just left?" Sakura said in shock.

"And you looked so perfect together," Ino gushed, a dazed look in her eyes. Naruto shook his head, why couldn't he have normal friends that didn't care about his love life?

"We were drunk. It probably wouldn't have worked out," Naruto sighed.

"Did you at least get his name?" Sakura asked hopefully. Naruto shook his head and the girls gave a tortured sigh. If he told them Kakashi's name then they would be all over Facebook and Google trying to find him. Naruto just wanted to have the memory of last night to himself.

"Seriously Naruto. I think you must be afraid of commitment," Ino said.

"Yeah, if you don't get it together we'll have to start handling your love life for you," Sakura grinned standing.

"Yeah whatever," Naruto grinned back.

"Well we'll see you later and we'll expect all the juicy details," Sakura winked. Naruto waved them off. He sat there for another minute. That guy _was_ perfect. Maybe Ino was right, maybe he was afraid of commitment. He was used to being by himself. It had always just been him and Bunta and he was fine with that. But maybe it had taken a toll on his love life, his relationships never lasted long. He sighed and headed to the back to the store.

"Gee thanks for the help back there," Naruto said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the deep frown on his guardian's face.

"Having a Uchiha for a friend has it perks," he answered tossing a magazine on the counter. There was something off with his tone. Naruto knew that Bunta had never been thrilled with his friendship with Sasuke but he had never said anything about it.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at the paper. It was one of the local tabloids that they stocked at the store. He glanced at the headline, **_Young Uchiha Parties Hard at Red Moon Club._** Under was a picture of he, Sasuke and the others.

"Sasuke's going to hate this," Naruto smiled. "That was probably the only drink he had."

"So you were in Konoha huh?" Bunta asked slowly. Naruto inwardly cringed, waiting for the punishment.

"Just on the outskirts. I didn't know the press would be there," Naruto said.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Hey there's something I need to take care of so I'll be gone for a little while. Think you can handle the shop?" Bunta asked.

"Don't I always?" Naruto scoffed. "Is everything okay?" he frowned something seemed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I just have to take care of some things with the publisher and I have to meet up with some people," he said.

"You mean do research," Naruto stated.

"Well if the opportunity arises then it's my duty to my fans to take it," the man grinned. Naruto snorted.

"I'll be fine," Naruto shrugged.

"If anything happens and you can't get a hold of me I want you to call this number," he said grabbing Naruto's phone. "It's a friend, they'll help you out."

"But nothing ever happens," Naruto said looking at the number. "Is something wrong? You've left me here hundreds of times and you've never given me anyone's number," Naruto frowned.

"Yeah everything's fine. I'm just covering our bases," Bunta said.

"Whatever," he shrugged again.

"Don't 'whatever' me brat!" Bunta snapped with a smile.

"Hey I'm an adult now!" Naruto pouted.

"Tch. Barely," Bunta grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You know I'm proud of you right? You've grown up pretty well, you look so much like your Dad," he smiled ruffling his hair even more.

"Don't get all sentimental on me you old perv!" Naruto grinned shaking his hand off.

"Tch, no respect at all," the man shook his head. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't burn the place down."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure the shop remains in one piece," Naruto grinned and waved as Bunta left. He leaned up against the counter and frowned. He could tell that he was hiding something. It wasn't very often that he got sentimental and mentioned his parents. He could barely remember the last time; Naruto had always thought that Bunta somehow blamed himself for their deaths.

_He seemed worried about something too,_ Naruto thought as he helped a customer. Never had he given him someone's number, not even when he was younger and he left him alone for a week. Hell, he didn't even know the old man had friends anymore. He pushed his thoughts aside as a very pissed off Sasuke entered the store.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he flipped over the 'Closed' sign on the front door. It had been a tiring, but good, three weeks. He had aced his English midterm but had it had taken three all nighters to study for it and he was pretty sure that he was going to get a good grade on his short story. When he wasn't studying he was in the store, and that had it's own plethora of problems. A shipment arrived late, the employee who was supposed to work while he was in class called in sick, and a shelf on a bookcase collapsed. He had taken care of all the problems easily but Bunta was coming home in the next few days and then everything would be _his _problem.

Naruto weaved his way through the bookcases making sure everything was in its place before heading to the cashier counter to take care of the register. He jumped when he heard the jingle of the front door bell and he craned his neck to try and see who it was but the cases blocked the entrance from view. He heard some muffled voices as the door closed.

"Bunta?" he called wondering if his godfather had come home early. He stepped around the counter when no one answered. A man with short red hair emerged from the bookshelves. He was wearing a weird black jacket with red clouds that looked familiar. He frowned he had seen this guy and another lurking around outside a few days this week.

"Sorry man but we're closed," Naruto said, he had a bad feeling about this guy.

"So you're Naruto Namikaze," he drawled.

"Namikaze? It's Musasabi," Naruto corrected. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave otherwise I'm calling the cops," Naruto frowned.

"I don't think so," the man said pulling out a gun.

"Whoa hey calm down," Naruto said taking a step backwards and putting up his hands.

"Maybe you should take your own advice. I'm perfectly calm," he smirked.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You've kept hidden for a long time, it's rather impressive. But you've caused a lot of trouble little prince," he said moving closer.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Did he just call him 'little prince'?

"You don't know? You're the heir and you don't even know it. That's interesting. But it doesn't matter," he smirked and Naruto felt the hair on his arms rise. What was this guy talking about? "You're coming with us."

_I've got to get out of here!_ Naruto thought frantically. He knew how to fight, Bunta had taught him ever since he was small. But he needed an opening. _Wait did he say 'us'?_ He turned his head, ready to block an attack, but white light exploded behind his eyes and pain radiated from the back of his skull and he fell to the ground.

"That was surprisingly easy hmm?" he heard a voice say before everything went black.

He felt himself being lifted up and he tried to grasp onto consciousness. He was in danger and he had to get out! Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the cool air of outside brush across his face. He looked up and saw a masked man with silvery lopsided hair that seemed familiar to him. But he couldn't focus on that; he had to get himself out of this situation. He wasn't going to let himself be taken. He pushed against him, surprising the man enough that he loosened his grip and he dropped to the ground and aimed a punch at him. He thought he noticed a faint scar over his left eye as he moved to dodge. _This guy is fast,_ Naruto thought as his knuckles connected with the edge of his jaw. The move sent his world spinning and his head throbbed, sending up black spots in his vision. Naruto felt his legs give as his vision went dark again.

"Naruto!"

That sounded like Bunta. He felt his body shifted and he tensed before opening his eyes. Naruto frowned when he saw a very familiar face looking down at him. But there was no way that the guy he had been thinking about for the last three weeks could be there.

"Wha?" he had to ask. Moving to try and get away but strong arms tightened around him.

"What's going on here? Get him inside!"

_Wow, that woman is loud,_ Naruto thought. _Why is everything so loud?_ His head throbbed behind his eyes and he felt himself lowered.

"What happened to him?" Bunta asked loudly.

"Calm down Jiraiya!" the woman snapped. _Who's Jiraiya?_ He was trying to open his eyes and check but they were just so _loud._

"They knocked him out," the could-not-be Kakashi said, but it sure sounded like him.

"What?" Bunta yelled. Naruto groaned, all of the voices were overlapping each other and getting louder.

"Get out all of you! One of you get an ice pack from the freezer!" the woman shouted. Naruto managed to peel open his eyes and was met with brown ones staring down at him.

"Hey. It's all right. Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Granny?" he answered finally recognizing her. It had been years since he had seen the woman.

"Geez brat why do you call me that?" she growled.

"Hey wait! _Gama's_ it's-!" Naruto tried to sit up. He had to call the cops!

"Hey, hey, calm down it's all right!" Tsunade said placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back down. His heart was pounding in his ears and his head was spinning. Naruto heard the door open and a few seconds later he hissed as something cool pressed against his head.

"B-but," Naruto started.

"Shh, you're safe," she said. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto squinted at the fingers because he was pretty sure the human hand didn't have six fingers attached.

"Three," he answered.

"Yeah. You're going to be fine," she said softly.

"I thought I heard Bunta?" he asked. He had heard him.

"He's right outside," Tsunade answered. "Just rest okay?" He really wanted to object more but things were going dark again and all he could manage to focus on was the pain in his head as everything faded away.

* * *

**Boom: Rewrote the last half of this chapter about five times. Kept on going back and forth between this and the original. There was much copying and pasting onto my notepad. Both had their perks but this one won the death match.**

**Fun Fact: _The Fox _is my ringtone for my Dad. And let's be honest, it had to be done.**

**Song: _Glory and Gore _by Lorde**


	3. Chapter 3

** _The road outside my house is paved with good intentions…_**

Kakashi was having one shitty month. It had started on the morning he woke up to find himself alone in bed after having mind-blowing sex the night before. He should have expected it really; he had picked the kid up at a club. But he could've gone for another round, possibly in the shower, before they went their separate ways. He had taken that frustration out on Genma because the man had practically dragged him there by his teeth. But that guy, Naruto, he had been something else. He knew that when he sat down at the table with him. He hadn't really expected to take him home but the gorgeous (and very natural he might add) blonde hair and deep blue eyes seemed to drag him in. And it had been amazing.

He had tried to shake his mind off the beautiful blonde but that was hard to do when he carried around the necklace he had found in his pocket for a week and a half. _Just in case I'll ever see him again_, he told himself. He had been reminiscing about that night when he missed a turn and crashed his bike. Kakashi had been furious with himself; he was not someone to get distracted! He had been dealing with that when Tenzo called.

They had a mission.

And not just any mission, _THE_ mission. Tenzo knew where the Fourth Hokage's son was and it was time to go and pick him up. Retirement was over. Kakashi went into the mission thinking they were just chasing ghosts. After not seeing the child for over fourteen years he half believed that the boy had died with his parents. He had been surprised when Tenzo said they were heading to a small town called Taiyō. _Why did that sound so familiar? _

The mission was simple, they had gone over the details a thousand times beforehand, go to this small bookstore and pick him up and then take him to safety. They had spent a week preparing and making sure that everything went off went out a hitch.

But they had messed up. The Akatsuki had beaten them there and they had to get the heir out. The one bastard was already starting to burn the place down when they got in. It was Kakashi's job to get the kid and Tenzo would cover him. He paused when his eyes landed on the blonde body facedown on the ground. Were they too late?

He cursed when the redhead got the jump on him. Jumping out from behind a bookshelf to shoot at him. But Kakashi managed to dodge and the bullet just grazed his arm. He lifted his own gun and the guy went down. He crouched low and ran to the kid's side. The Akatsuki traveled in pairs so there was another one lurking around. He fought the sigh of relief when he noticed the zip ties binding his wrists. They wouldn't bind a corpse; they wanted the heir alive, he filed that information away for later and crouched next to the boy. He slipped a knife out and cut the plastic before turning him over.

And there he was. The man he couldn't stop thinking about. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him with the smoke. Things clicking in his brain dizzyingly fast. _How could I have not realized?_ He pushed the thought quickly down. He'd dwell later. Now he had to get him out. That was the mission. _Protect the heir._ Kakashi roughly put his arms under him and lifted him up. He hoped that Tenzo had taken care of the other guy because he couldn't fight like this. Naruto's head fell forward against his chest as he became half conscious.

He ran for the door, the smoke was getting thicker and they didn't have much time. Tenzo appeared next to him and they ran to the car in the back alley. And then the kid fought. Kakashi had been surprised when he suddenly pushed against him, he unintentionally loosened his grip and the next thing he knew he was barely dodging a fist. But Naruto staggered and grabbed his head, his eyes rolling back. Kakashi lunged for him before he could hit the ground. Tenzo grabbed the teen's legs and they carried him the car, sliding him into the backseat.

"How is he?" Tenzo asked as peeled the car out quickly and they headed for the main road.

"They knocked him out. He should be fine, he'll just have one hell of a headache," Kakashi relayed as he looked him over.

"That's some good news," Tenzo sighed. "We were late," he frowned.

"The mission was a success. How long until we get there?" Kakashi asked pulling down his mask.

"About twenty minutes," Tenzo answered glancing back at him in the rearview. Kakashi had a strange look in his face as he looked down at the heir. He hadn't been too enthusiastic about the mission before but now something was different. Tenzo had known him for a long time; he knew when something strange was going on.

The car finally screeched into the driveway of the small house in the woods. Jiraiya rushed out the door to meet them looking worried. Naruto shifted slightly and groaned as Kakashi pulled him out of the car.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called running over to them. Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. Hazy eyes focused on him with a frown, he recognized him.

"Wha?" he started and tried to move but Kakashi tightened his grip.

"What's going on out here? Get him inside!" Tsunade ordered stepping onto the porch. Naruto winced and closed his eyes. Kakashi followed her inside and placed him on a bed in one of the rooms.

"What happened to him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Calm down Jiraiya!" Tsunade snapped.

"They knocked him out," Kakashi explained.

"What?" Jiraiya practically yelled. Naruto groaned, and brought a hand up to his head.

"Get out all of you! One of you get an ice pack out of the freezer!" she ordered waving her finger at the three men. They immediately left the room, Jiraiya a bit reluctantly and Tenzo went for the kitchen. Kakashi ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His job was done; they had delivered the heir to the safe house. Jiraiya would probably chew Kakashi out for being late tomorrow. But all that mattered was that Minato's son was safe.

He sighed as he sat heavily onto a worn chair; he was trying to stay out of the way for now. Awaiting orders like the good soldier that he was trained to be. God, how could it be him? He should have noticed that Naruto was the _Naruto _when he first saw him. But what would have happened then? Kakashi sighed again; it had been over fourteen years since he had seen him last. He had been such an idiot back then too.

_Kakashi sighed as he wiped off his book; somehow that little runt had gotten something unidentifiable and sticky all over it. _Why _were his hands always sticky? Didn't they just wash them?_

_"Go to sleep," he growled as he heard giggles behind the bedroom door. It was a few hours past his bedtime and the three year old was still bouncing off the walls. Why weren't they home yet? He hated babysitting and he was pretty sure that Minato only made him do it just to spite him. But it wouldn't matter because he was going to join ANBU no matter what._

_"Naruto," he warned as he heard a strange crash. But he wasn't going to look, if he went into that room then he'd be trapped into reading another story or playing a game with him and then it would never end. He heard the click of the key in the door and nearly sighed in relief when he heard their voices in the foyer. Kakashi didn't even have time to close his book before he felt a gust of wind rush past him._

_"Daddy!" Naruto shrieked as he tackled his father around his legs._

_"Hey little man you're supposed to be in bed!" his mother scolded._

_"Mammaaaa I'm not tired," he pouted, pulling on Minato's jacket and squirming._

_"Well by the time you get to your room you better be!" she threatened playfully as she picked up her son and tossed him over her shoulder._

_"Mama!" he giggled._

_"Goodnight boys. Thank you Kakashi," Kushina smiled and carried Naruto back towards his room. Minato smiled as his wife and son disappeared into the house._

_"Did he give you any trouble?" Minato asked finally turning his attention to the teen. _

_"No more than usual," Kakashi shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" It was now or never._

_"Sure Kakashi. Shoot."_

_ "I'm joining ANBU," he stated, his hands clasped behind his back. He knew his old sensei would argue with him and he was prepared for it, but he knew Minato wouldn't say no. But he wasn't prepared for the laughter that was erupting out of the Hokage's mouth._

_"Don't be silly you're too young," he said, his voice serious even though he was grinning._

_"By the time I'm done training I won't be," he answered smoothly._

_"True," Minato nodded, training for the Black Ops took at least a year sometimes more. "But why Kakashi?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch and tilting his head to the side._

_"Why?" Kakashi asked back._

_"Yes. Why do you want to join ANBU? You're smart; you're young with your whole life in front of you. I had always figured that you would go into politics. Maybe become an ambassador or someone of importance. I never expected this conversation," he frowned. He hadn't finished the sentence and Kakashi knew that. He had never expected this conversation because of what had happened with his father._

_"I can do this. I know all of the rules Sensei," Kakashi replied, his voice hard. He had been studying every night for months. He was a prodigy after all; he had to act like one._

_"I don't doubt that. You probably know them backwards and forwards," the man leaned back in his chair. "Your father knew them too. But it's not just about the rules," his eyes were analyzing Kakashi's._

_"He abandoned his mission. He broke the rules," Kakashi said through a clenched jaw. He hated talking about his father, he had abandoned his mission and then he abandoned him. He was coward, not a hero. _

_"You know Naruto will miss you," he sighed._

_"He's three, he'll get over it," Kakashi shrugged. He wasn't sure he really liked the kid. He was always getting his perpetually sticky hands into his things and following him around like a lost puppy. He would gladly give up babysitting duty for ANBU. Minato chuckled and shook his head._

_"If it's what you want Kakashi, then I won't refuse you," he sighed. Kakashi was a bit taken aback; he had expected him to argue more. _

_"Really?" he asked, and then berated himself for sounding so surprised._

_"You'll make an excellent addition to ANBU, if it's what you want. But under one exception," he added. Kakashi didn't like the glint in his eyes._

_"I'm not babysitting again," he growled._

_"No, no, nothing like that," he chuckled. "When you graduate you'll be assigned to the ANBU Team Ro."_

_"I don't need to be babied Sensei," Kakashi said angrily. Those in Team Ro were supposed to be the best of the best but they worked directly under the Hokage._

_"I'm not Kakashi," Minato stated calmly. "Knowing you by the time you're done with training you'll probably be perfectly capable for the job. And if I get to keep tabs on you and prevent you from disappearing completely into the dark side, well, that's just a perk," he smirked. Kakashi opened his mouth to argue but couldn't find something to argue about. He was getting what he wanted after all._

_"Fine," he sighed. "Thank you," he added as he headed toward the door._

_"You're always welcome to take a break from training and come babysit!" Kushina called after him as he closed the door. He stiffened on the doorstep, _how had they known? _Kakashi sighed again, it didn't matter, he was joining ANBU and starting over._

"Kakashi." Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts as Tenzo approached him. The man looked down at him questioningly and Kakashi arched an eyebrow in response. They've known each other long enough that they didn't really need to talk to communicate. He was asking a question but not prying for it. Tenzo knew that Kakashi would tell him if it affected the mission. Sure, a previous romantic relationship could affect this but Kakashi wouldn't let it. He wasn't going to fail this mission; he would protect him this time. He wasn't going to let himself make any more mistakes.

* * *

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked when she came out of the room ten minutes later.

"He's sleeping. He'll be fine," Tsunade said curtly.

"That's a relief," Jiraiya sighed tiredly.

"What are you going to tell him?" Tsunade frowned and crossed her arms.

"I have to tell him who he really is. I'm destroying his life," Jiraiya said with a sigh.

"It was never really his to begin with, he's always been a Namikaze. What happens after that? You take him back to Konoha and overthrow that tyrant?" she asked.

"It would never be that easy," Jiraiya frowned thoughtfully. "They know what he looks like now. He needs people behind him."

"You can't be serious!" she laughed. "You want him to be Hokage?"

"It's his right. Don't laugh," Jiraiya said angrily as she was sent into another fit of laughter.

"It's a shit job Jiraiya! You're sending him to his death!" she said between laughs.

"You don't know Naruto."

"He's not his father! Just because he looks like Minato doesn't mean he can lead like him. He became the fourth Hokage in the blink of an eye and he died even faster. Just like those before him," she scoffed.

"Don't talk about Minato like that. He died trying to protect the country!" he nearly shouted.

"What good did that do? That mad man is gaining more power and you've been hiding that boy for thirteen years! His death accomplished nothing," she argued.

"But Naruto survived and he can change that!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "People can get behind him, _believe_ in him. He just needs help!"

"You have too much faith in that boy. He doesn't even know who he is."

"I know, I know," he sighed in defeat. "I just wanted him to be a normal kid and not live in fear. It's what Minato would have wanted. I should have told him who he was. I _should_ _have_ told him five years ago when they were snooping around. I let myself get too comfortable and I let my guard down."

"He's just a stupid kid."

"He can do this, Tsunade. You don't know him like I do. He's got the guts for it. Possibly more than those that came before," he said softly and confidently.

"You really care about this boy," she said sitting down across from him at the table.

"I raised him," Jiraiya answered.

"You've gotten sentimental in your years," she said with a small smile.

"Maybe, but you've gotten bitter," he shook his head.

"You're crazy for putting so much faith in him. But if you want to kill yourself for it then fine," Tsunade shrugged. "I could use a drink. Your kid isn't going to wake up for a few more hours so how about it?" she offered.

"Maybe in a little while. I'm going to go check on him," he said standing from the table.

He walked down the short hallway and slowly opened the door into Naruto's room. Leaving the door open a crack for light, he walked over to the edge of the bed. Naruto was sound asleep on his back with his arms sprawled out. It almost felt like he stepped into Naruto's room at home. Jiraiya carefully slipped off Naruto's shoes and pulled up the covers. He couldn't believe that it had been thirteen years already. He looked so much like his father that it sometimes hurt. His eyes grazed over the scars on his face, a reminder that he had been late in saving him the first time.

Jiraiya hadn't meant for the charade to go on for so long but he loved the kid like he was his own. He didn't know what he was doing half the time, raising a five year old had been hard especially since they had to start over and hide. There was a faint buzzing and Naruto squirmed over onto his side. The buzzing happened again and he realized that it was Naruto's phone. He carefully pulled out the device and left the room, he'd have to get rid of it anyway.

He was surprised to see so many messages already; Kakashi had told him that the store had been on fire when they left but Naruto's friends seemed to hear about it too.

_"Dobe... pick up the phone! I need to talk to you." _Sasuke's message was abrupt and he sounded annoyed. Jiraiya waited for the next one to begin. He didn't know why he was listening. All he had to do was destroy it; he didn't need to hear his godson's friends panic.

_"C'mon Dobe, I know you're okay, you've got... just pick up the damn phone!" _Jiraiya never could understand the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. He had advised Naruto against it but Jiraiya could never keep him away. Quite a few times he had been called to the school because of the two of them had gotten into fights but as they got older the rivalry died down and they had become almost inseparable.

"_Naruto... please. Pick up the phone,"_ Sasuke's voice was different. It was strained and he had actually said Naruto's name. Jiraiya stopped listening and turned off the phone. He almost felt guilty for this; Naruto's friends were going to be misled for a while. He had no idea what the next move was. All that really mattered to him was keeping Naruto safe for as long as possible. He really needed that drink now.

* * *

**Filler already: ****I guess this is kind of a filler chapter. I go back to school Thursday and I worked this week, and I took my first trip to the ER, I'm okay. Did you know that Gallstones hurt like hell? I'm probably going to need to have it taken out soon if I ever want fries again! So at least amongst the stress I got this out. Naruto will be back, bright eyed and bushy tailed in the next chapter. See ya next week.**

**Song: _Hum Hallelujah _by Fall Out Boy**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Truth is like blood underneath your fingernails…_**

Naruto groaned as he woke up. His head pounded behind his eyes and he wondered if he was hung over even though he couldn't remember drinking. He could tell from the brightness behind his eyelids that it must have been late morning, he mentally cursed at himself for leaving the blinds open but he was too sore to do anything about it. Naruto rolled over onto his right side in a vain attempt to go back to sleep.

"You were late! He could have been killed!" Naruto wondered whom Bunta was yelling at. _Who could have been killed? _Naruto sighed; he was going to _kill _Bunta if he didn't shut up. Frustrated, he rolled over onto his other side. But it was no use; he was awake. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times he realized he had no idea where he was. He quickly patted himself and looked down; he was fully dressed which was weird. What the hell happened? The events of last night were foggy in his brain. Shakily he got up and left the room, heading toward the voices that had quieted down.

"So what's next?" a woman asked. Her voice kind of sounded familiar.

"We've got to keep moving," Bunta said.

"Move where?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking a little from sleep. The four people at the table turned and faced him. Naruto's eyes flicked over Bunta, Granny Tsunade (_what was she doing here?)_, a man with short brown hair and almond-shaped eyes, and a guy with lopsided silver hair that looked a lot like… "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he remembered the events of last night. "Hey!"

"It's okay Naruto," Bunta said standing.

"What happened to the store?" Naruto asked looking up at the man.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked standing and blocking his vision of the others. She gripped his chin and forced his face up and examined him closely.

"I'm fine! Let me go!" Naruto said, trying to wrench his face free.

"You're not fine. You have a concussion," she frowned down at him. "But we'll let you two talk alone," she sighed. Naruto watched as the three filed past him, Kakashi avoided his gaze.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Where are we Bunta?"

"We're safe. C'mon sit down," Bunta said leading him to a chair.

"There were guys in the store!" Naruto said quickly.

"Naruto… the store's gone," Bunta said slowly. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Naruto asked loudly. The store had been everything to them. "Of course it matters!"

"Calm down. All that matters is that you are safe," He repeated placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto. Did the men in the store say anything to you?" Naruto frowned for a minute. The events of last night were still kind of blurry.

"The guy with the red hair, he said they were there for me. He… he called me Naruto Namikaze. But they must have had the wrong guy right?" he asked, maybe he wasn't remembering correctly. Bunta stared at him hard for a minute before sighing and leaning back in the kitchen chair.

"No Naruto. He was right, they were after you," he said softly.

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet with shock.

"I haven't been honest with you Naruto. But that stops now. Those men were after you and they're not going to stop until they get you." It was very rare that Naruto had seen Bunta so serious. Whenever he had that look Naruto knew that his life was about to get turned upside down just like when he had been thirteen. But here he was sitting down across from him in a stranger's house and telling him that the psychos from last night were coming after him. Naruto's mouth was working but no sounds were coming out.

"What?" he finally asked. "What have I done?"

"To put it simply, you lived," Bunta said like it was obviously.

"W-what? That doesn't make any sense!" Naruto said his voice rising. Bunta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm not explaining this very well. This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you," he said exasperated.

"You haven't told me anything Bunta!" He couldn't explain why but he really didn't want to be having this conversation right now. There was something going on here and he didn't want to know what it was. Naruto really wanted Bunta to smile and tell him that this was some kind of joke and that they were going home. He used to play a lot of jokes on Naruto to teach him a lesson of some sort or in revenge for Naruto's pranks. But instead the man gave him a pained look.

"Naruto… what do you know about the Fourth Hokage?" he asked.

"The Fourth Hokage?" Naruto was confused and Bunta could see that he was getting angry. "Bunta-"

"Humor me. Please Naruto, I promise that I'll explain," Bunta cut in. Naruto looked at him questioningly for a minute, he wanted to argue, but what good would that do?

"The Fourth Hokage died, like what, thirteen years ago? So did his family and a lot of councilmen and dignitaries, when terrorists from the Land of Earth attacked Konoha," he relayed the information that had been ingrained his brain every year in school on the anniversary of their death, which happened to be his birthday.

"Do you remember what his name was?"

"Yeah sure, it was… Minato Na… Namikaze," he said, his voice growing quiet as realization dawned on him. "That guy. He called me Naruto Namikaze."

"Yeah. That's your name," he sighed.

"But that's not possible. You… You're saying that I'm a Namikaze. That I'm the son of a Hokage," Naruto furiously shook his head.

"Yes Naruto. I am," Bunta said looking him in the eye.

"No!" Naruto said jumping up. "No! You said that Dad was a teacher not the freaking Hokage!"

"I had to lie to you to keep you safe. It wasn't a terrorist attack. It was a coup," Bunta said over him. "Your father asked me to protect you. I barely got you out of there."

"What?"

"Naruto, just listen to me. I promise I'll tell you the whole truth, beginning to end," he pleaded. Naruto stared at the man; half still expecting him to say _'Gotcha!' _but this was going way to far to still be a joke. _But there's no way what he's saying can be real, _he thought. He wanted to argue with him, to say that he was wrong, that his parents had died in that crash that left his face scarred. But he couldn't. Suddenly it made sense, why he didn't have any pictures, why they didn't visit a grave, why Bunta so rarely mentioned them. Naruto didn't know _anything_ about the people whose DNA he shared. Slowly he sat down in the chair and Bunta let out a breath before rubbing his forehead.

"Okay," Bunta said. Naruto couldn't tell if he sounded relieved that he had sat down or stressed because now he had to explain. Either way he looked so much older to him. "Okay," he repeated one more time before giving taking a deep breath and giving him a hard look, like he was trying to convince himself of something.

"Who are you then? If you're not Bunta my godfather then _who_ are you?" Naruto blurted out, his voice betraying him.

"Jiraiya. My name is Jiraiya, but I am your godfather, I can understand if you hate me and I'm sorry for lying to you. But I'm not sorry for the things that I've done to keep you safe," Bunta, or rather Jiraiya, said. Naruto was silent; he didn't know what to think right now. He was quiet for another moment before starting to explain things.

"Your father was a great man. He cared about the people and he was loved and he brought peace. Things were so different then, when your father was Hokage, things where peaceful between the nations, there had been no reason to expect anything. It was your fifth birthday and Konoha was also hosting a summit with dignitaries from other countries. The attack had been sudden and devastating and there was nothing that anyone could do…" Jiraiya closed his eyes.

* * *

"Minato!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran towards his former student. The blonde man was covered in dirt and debris and his robes were town but he was standing. He himself had his fair share of dust coating his clothes but he had been further away from the blast.

"Jiraiya, you need to get Naruto and get him out of here!" Minato said grabbing the older man's shoulders.

"Minato what's going on?" He asked. Blue eyes shone fiercely, but Jiraiya could see the fear behind them of the uncertainty.

"I should have listened to you Sensei. I should have listened. This is Danzo's doing," He ordered.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself! There's still time!" Jiraiya said. He had tried to tell Minato that Danzo was up to something months ago but he hadn't been able to prove it and now who knew how many people had suffered.

"No Sensei, there isn't. Just get Naruto and keep him safe," he smiled sadly.

"What about Kushina?"

"I'll find her. Please Sensei, he was inside with the kids," Minato said urgently, looking up towards the tower and surrounding buildings, the north side was complete gone. Jiraiya opened his mouth, he wanted to argue, but he knew there was no arguing with the Hokage. "I'll send for you when things settle down. And if not," Minato reached around his neck and handed Jiraiya the blue crystal necklace that had been passed down from Hokage to Hokage. "Give this to Naruto. Keep him safe. They'll be after him next," Minato explained. Jiraiya swallowed and nodded.

"You better Minato. That kid will be messed up if I have to raise him." It was a joke but Jiraiya said it seriously in hope of a promise. He had seen too many good people die young. Minato's mouth was set in a firm line; he knew there was no arguing with him now.

"I don't go down so easily old man," he grinned and they both ran off in separate directions. Jiraiya stopped himself from looking back at the man he had considered his son. He had to focus on Naruto. The inside of the tower was chaos, portions had collapsed and there were people screaming and fumbling around trying to make sense of what was going on. Jiraiya made his way through the debris and over bodies heading toward the south end were the children were playing while their parents met.

"Shikaku!" He yelled when he saw the Minato's advisor. His face had two long bloody gashes and he was holding his son.

"Jiraiya, is this really happening?" he asked, holding his son closer. He was only a couple weeks older than Naruto. Jiraiya nodded.

"Get your family and get out of Konoha Shikaku. I need to get to Naruto," he said quickly before starting to head off but Shikaku grabbed his arm.

"Jiraiya, he's not with the other children. Kurama was taking him, but I don't think he's on our side anymore," he said grimly.

"Kurama? What is he doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shikaku shook his head. "Here," he handed Jiraiya a gun and a set of car keys. "It'll buy you time. We'll take the tunnels, we know who they're really after."

"Thanks," Jiraiya nodded.

"Godspeed Jiraiya," Shikaku said grimly before heading off down the hallway and disappearing into the crowd. Jiraiya turned in the opposite direction, pushing past more people. He'd have to hurry. Kurama had been an agent deep in ANBU and one of the best. But he was dangerous and he had become more unhinged lately. That's why Minato had sent him away. He turned a corner and finally entered a deserted hallway but honestly he had no idea where he was going. He would assume that Kurama would take Naruto away from the crowd, possibly the lower levels of the tower; he took off towards the closest stairwell. He skidded to a halt, was that gunfire now? Screams reached him and he started to move again, he had to get out of here.

The tower was the oldest building in Konoha and it was built like a freaking vertical maze, Jiraiya cursed the First Hokage as he swung around another staircase. What level was he even on? Jiraiya paused when he heard heavy footsteps on the level below.

"God dammit," a rough voice swore. "Stupid kid." That was Kurama. He crouched down to try and see but all he saw was shadows.

"'m sorry," a small voice mumbled, Jiraiya almost missed it. _Naruto,_ at least he was still alive and sounding relatively okay.

"Let's go," Kurama growled.

"Ow!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up!" he barked and the door slammed shut. Jiraiya took a steadying breath before descending the stairs. His fingers lingered on the door handle for a moment and he wondered about Minato. Was he still alive? Was he waiting for them with Kushina somewhere? Or was he dead? How was this going to end?

_Focus Jiraiya. You have to get Naruto out of here, _he thought. _He's priority._ Slowly he turned the handle and peered into the hallway. The lights were flickering and portions of the ceiling tile were on the floor. A couple floors above this section of the building had been destroyed. He squinted trying to see if Kurama was still in the hallway, he couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean anything. He pulled out the gun as he slipped into the dim doorway. The gun gave a faint _click _as he removed the safety it had been awhile since he had operated a firearm; it had never been his favorite. He was a spy, better at getting in and getting out without anyone ever knowing that he was there. He eased his way around some of the debris, this hallway ended in a dead end so Kurama had to be in one of these rooms.

"Shut up!" Kurama's muffled voice echoed out to him followed by a strangled scream. Jiraiya picked up his pace, he was hurting Naruto! His foot collided with a metal pipe with a clang and Jiraiya cursed. Pain erupted from the back of his head as he was knocked to the ground. The gun skittered across the floor and under a piece of tile.

"Aren't you too old for this?" Kurama asked. "I was expecting the other runt, Minato's ANBU protégé. But I guess they're a bit busy," a feral grin crossed his face as Jiraiya's blurry vision focused on him. His red hair was pulled back and his eyes glinted yellow in the flashes of the emergency lights.

"Why is Danzo doing this?" Jiraiya knew it was pointless but he had to ask. Kurama threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha! So you knew that that old bat was behind this," he laughed. "You probably know why we're doing this too. It's because our wonderful _Lord Hokage_ is weak! Because you're all weak! All this talk about _peace,_" he spat the word out like it was poison. "It makes me sick. What was the point of losing so much in the war if we're just going to be friends with those who took it from us?" Jiraiya frowned; he knew that Danzo's game had always been power but he hadn't known that he had been willing to go so far to get it.

"So what, Danzo is just going to kill everyone?" he asked loudly. Maybe someone will hear and help. Kurama arched an amber eyebrow.

"You know Danzo, he doesn't really like to get his hands dirty unless he has too. But your old pal Orochimaru, he certainly has his… needs," he grinned down at him. "So, no I don't think Danzo is going to just _kill_ everyone. But that reminds me… Hey runt, c'mere." Jiraiya's heart pounded in his ears, he had to do something. There was a slight shuffling and Naruto appeared in the doorway of one the adjacent rooms. Jiraiya quickly looked him over; his blonde hair was matted with dirt and sweat and his dress clothes were torn. Tear tracks worked their way through the grime on his face and Jiraiya's heart stopped at the amount of blood on his face. _Why was there so much blood? Please don't let that be his blood,_ he begged.

"You like my work?" Kurama asked gripping Naruto's face. Naruto whined and tried to jerk away as his thumb dug into one of the deep cuts on his cheek. But Kurama only tightened his grip and brought the knife back out.

"Stop!" Jiraiya pleaded. But Kurama ignored him and trailed the knife along the other side of Naruto's face.

"You know in ANBU, you kill so many people it gets really boring. Mind numbing really, that's why the lifespan of its agents is so short. So you have to find ways to keep it… interesting." Naruto cried out as the knife slowly dug into his skin and he dragged it across his cheekbone. Jiraiya was frozen; he wasn't sure what to do. He felt powerless. "So you start to leave your mark on your victims. It's much more gratifying to hear them scream. Humans really are pitiful creatures. I mean look at this kid he can't even protect himself. And you old man, you're past your prime," he dragged it across again underneath the slice he just made. Naruto's cry reached him and he snapped into action. "So I'll kill this kid, because he's the heir and it's what Danzo wants. And then I'll kill you." Jiraiya lunged, pushing Naruto aside and knocking Kurama to the ground.

"Fuck!" Kurama hissed as the air was knocked out of his lungs and Jiraiya tried to get a grip on the man's throat. He could do this. He grunted as the man hit him, a burst of pain flashing up his side. "Still got some life after all huh? Some of them do before they die," Kurama said as their positions were reversed. Jiraiya's fingers grazed the metal of the gun grasping at it, praying as Kurama's hands wrapped around his neck. His fingers wrapped around it just as his vision was blurring. He whipped the gun across Kurama's face and when he lunged again he shot him. The man went down. Jiraiya held the gun steady for another minute trained on his unmoving form. He let out a breath before searching for Naruto.

"Naruto," he coughed, the little boy was still slumped against the wall where Jiraiya had pushed him. "Naruto," he repeated getting up. He was trying not to panic; the kid was always talking and bouncing off the walls but now he was too still. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring off into space and unmoving. Jiraiya didn't have time to run down Tsunade's medical list in his head so he shrugged off his dusty coat and wrapped it around Naruto's small body before scooping him up and holding him close to his chest. His worry skyrocketed when Naruto didn't so much as flinch. He raced back up the stairs, careful to try and not jostle him too much; he went up an extra level and glanced out what was once a stained glass window, people were still evacuating from the west. But there were ANBU and guards stationed at the exit; it was possible that they worked for Danzo. He needed to find another way to disappear into the crowd.

"Hey!" Jiraiya spun around at the voice. "No one's supposed to be here!" a longhaired ANBU in a red and green mask ran up to him. His uniform was slightly different and Jiraiya took a step back when he recognized it as one of ROOT. "Hey you're Master Jiraiya!" His eyes lingered on the blonde hair poking out of the top of the jacket. Jiraiya pulled Naruto closer and pulled the gun back out as the man stepped forward.

"Don't move," he growled.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" The man placed his hands up and slowly removed his mask. It was just a teen, Jiraiya realized, probably not even old enough to be in the force. "My name's Tenzo."

"That doesn't make a difference. You're in ROOT; you work for Danzo, that doesn't exactly make us friends right now," he replied.

"Wait, wait," Tenzo said waving his hands. "Yes I'm in ROOT but I'm friends with Kakashi! I'm want to help you," he said quickly.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" he scoffed. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Wait," he said again slower, as if it mattered. "Let me help you, I'm the only way you're getting out of here alive. You can shoot me if you want once I get you to safety. But I'd rather you didn't." Jiraiya thought about it for a minute, he needed help.

"So much as step in the wrong direction and it's over," he threatened.

"Right," Tenzo nodded and replaced his mask.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

"The north side," Tenzo answered curtly.

"But the north is gone," Jiraiya frowned.

"Exactly. No one is working on rescue yet just evacuation of the survivors. It'll be easier to slip away," he responded. "Was the Hokage in there?"

"No," Jiraiya answered slowly. "I saw him after but we went separate directions." Tenzo glanced back at them, or rather at the bulge under the jacket.

"Is he okay?"

"I just have to get him out of here," he replied honestly. He could feel Naruto's breathing, hot and shallow, against his neck. Tenzo nodded and turned forward. They weaved their way through debris, Tenzo reaching over to help him over the bigger pieces of rubble. Jiraiya refused to hand over his godson to anyone.

"Sorry," Tenzo mumbled at some point when they were getting closer.

"For what," Jiraiya snapped, he still didn't trust him completely.

"For all of this. For what's going to happen. For what happened to him," he nodded at Naruto. He had seen all the blood on Naruto's face earlier when the jacket had slipped. "I didn't know," the teen sounded remorseful. "I would've told Kakashi, or the Hokage. I've been telling him things already about Danzo, but it's possible that he found out."

"You've been telling Minato about Danzo's actions?" he asked shocked. The kid should be dead.

"Yeah, for about a year now, ever since Kakashi saved me on a mission," Tenzo nodded. "Wait," Tenzo held up a hand. They could hear the crowd. "We're almost there. Do you have a way out of town?" he turned to face them.

"Yeah a car," Jiraiya nodded. At least, he hoped he had a car.

"Should work, as long as you lay low."

"Tenzo what are you doing?" they both stiffened at the new voice.

"Ah Hinoe! I was taking him downstairs. Like our orders," Tenzo's voice shifted and he gripped Jiraiya's arm roughly. Jiraiya turned and saw a ROOT member with green markings on his mask.

"Then why are you all the way out here?" Hinoe asked taking a few steps forward.

"I just apprehended him sir," Tenzo replied. Hinoe was silent but Jiraiya could feel the tension rising. They didn't have time for this.

"Tenzo, think very carefully about what you're doing. This mission is important, this cause is important. We can't go back to the way things were," he said very slowly.

"So you thought you'd just get rid of everybody and start over?" Jiraiya spit.

"You wouldn't get it. You're a part of the old ways, just like the Third and Fourth!" Hinoe snapped back.

"I don't get it either!" Tenzo exclaimed. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"I suggest you keep quiet Tenzo, Lord Danzo will deal with you," he hissed.

"Danzo won't know," Tenzo said coldly before pulling out his own weapon. The man crumpled silently to the ground. "I'll take care of it," he said when his he felt Jiraiya's gaze on him. "He got caught in the crossfire between sides," he added. "You should go. Can you get there from here on your own? You should be safe."

"Getting out of tricky situations unnoticed is my specialty. But you should get out too. Danzo will kill you," he advised. He trusted him now.

"I know. But I want to be able to help when I can," he said. "I don't want things to end like this." Jiraiya nodded, they would need all the help they could get someday and he didn't have time to argue.

"Good luck kid," he said before taking off.

He managed to make it out of the tower and into a throng of people unnoticed. He had pulled his coat back around his shoulders but it still covered Naruto. There were no guards stationed by the front entrance as the throng of people was still trying to leave. Emergency vehicles had just started to arrive and news helicopters swung low over the wreckage.

Jiraiya followed a small throng of people trying to get to their cars, he pulled out the keys from his pocket, he had no idea what Shikaku drove but knowing the man it was probably something nondescript. He clicked the button and a black sedan beeped, the Nara's never failed them. He tucked Naruto into the back seat, taking a moment to assess his condition. He was unconscious now, skin pale, and his pulse fast. There was so much blood on his face that Jiraiya wondered if he was even going to make it. He jumped into driver's seat and pulled out of the lot. There was already a line of scared people honking and swerving trying to get out but the guards that had been absent at the entrance were present and searching the vehicles and sending most of them back. Jiraiya's heart thumped harder in his chest, he had to get out of here.

He slowed the car down when the guard motioned him to stop, his foot hovering over the gas pedal, he could gun it and get the hell out of there. But maybe luck would be on his side. There was a flash of recognition on the man's face and he looked back and forth before motioning him forward.

"Hey!" he heard a muffled voice shout but the pedal was on the carpet and he was gone. Everything after that was a blur was the adrenaline was wearing off. Even wasn't even sure where he was going. He couldn't go to any hospital and he couldn't head to Tsunade's, Danzo and Orochimaru would know to look for him there. The borders were too far away and bound to be closed after today. He needed to get Naruto help and he was stuck. This type of situation was completely foreign to him and he didn't like it.

"Jiraiya-boy?" Fukasaku asked, standing in the open doorway of his home.

"I need help. I didn't know where else to go," Jiraiya explained. This had been a last minute decision, to come to this place. Fukasaku and Shima had been like second parents to him when he was growing up.

"Who is it Pa?" Shima, Fukasaku's wife, called before rounding the corner. "Jiraiya you're okay!" she practically shouted. "We were so worried! With everything on the news! I can't believe it! Come in!" she dragged him inside. "I'll make some tea!"

"I don't need any tea. I need you to call Tsunade and have her come here," Jiraiya said loudly. Naruto was still the same; he was surprised they hadn't noticed him.

"Tsunade? Why do you need her?"

"Jiraiya you have blood on your clothes!" Shima and Fukasaku said at the same time.

"Call Tsunade first!" he snapped, he hadn't meant to sound harsh, they meant well but he was exhausted and worried, he had been driving for most of the night and his adrenaline was gone. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Oh! Is that who I think it is?" Shima was immediately in front of him, her hands hovering over Naruto. "What are you standing around for? Call Tsunade you old man!" she ordered. "Sit down! You look dead on your feet," she dragged him over to the couch. "What did you get yourself into Jiraiya-boy?" she asked pulling out a wet washcloth from nowhere and gently trying to get some of the grime off Naruto's face. But gasping when noticing the severity of the wounds.

"It was a mess there. I can't explain right now," he shook his head. "Minato asked me to take care of him."

"The Hokage is still alive?" she asked hopefully.

"He was. But I don't know if he still is," he ended the sentence whispering. Shima examined his face for a moment before returning her attention back to Naruto and running the washcloth over his forehead.

"At least this little boy is safe," she said softly.

"For now," Jiraiya mumbled. They were both quiet for a while; Fukasaku had rejoined them in the living room. Jiraiya was vaguely aware that their television was on and showing a live newscast of Konoha but his attention was only on the rise/fall of his godson's chest.

The three nearly jumped out of their skin when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Fukasaku stood and opened the door, Tsunade nearly knocking it down the second the latch cleared.

"Where is he? Where is that idiot!" she yelled.

"Tsunade, calm down," Jiraiya sighed.

"Calm down?" she said loudly, glaring down at him. "The world is going to hell and you want me to calm down?"

"I need you to fix him," he said tiredly.

"Fix who?" Tsunade asked before her eyes landed on Naruto. "That's Minato's boy," she said, her eyes wide. "You got him out?"

"Just fix him," he pleaded.

"Is there a room I can examine him in?" she asked Shima.

"Right, back this way," she led them back down a hallway to a small green room with a frog border. This had once been Jiraiya's room.

"You need to put him down Jiraiya," she said gently. He was still standing in the doorway, the only time he had put Naruto down was to put him in the car. "It's okay," her hands were already on him and guiding him towards the bed. He placed him down on top of the blue covers. Had he always been that tiny and frail? He stepped back and Tsunade swooped in, working quickly and silently. Jiraiya stood in the corner; his head was swimming as the events of the day fully hit him. Konoha was in shambles, Danzo was in control, and Minato was possibly dead. He and Naruto would need to go into hiding. His body was aching and he thought he should probably sit down but he didn't want to leave Naruto. He was supposed to watch him.

"Jiraiya?" someone was talking to him but his mind was feeling fuzzy. "Jiraiya!" the ground rose up to meet him and things went black.

Jiraiya groaned as consciousness returned to him.

"You idiot! You scared the crap out of us." He flinched at the volume of Tsunade's voice.

"What happened?" he half slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out. Did you know you got stabbed?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya frowned and stared at the ceiling. It had to have happened during the fight with Kurama. "I'll take that as a no. Nothing fatal, you'll be fine," she said sounding bored. Jiraiya closed his eyes and relaxed, that was good.

"Hey what about Naruto?" His eyes snapped open and he sat up, hissing as he pulled at his side.

"Take it easy!" she scolded. "He's going to be okay. He was in shock and he needed stitches. He was awake for a few minutes earlier, but disoriented," she explained. "You've only been out a few hours," she added.

"So he's going to be okay?" he asked, he needed her to say it again.

"Yeah, he should be just fine." Jiraiya sighed and relaxed again into the mattress.

"We'll need to lay low until Minato contacts us," he said flinging an arm over his eyes to block out the light. He was feeling too old for this; he _had_ retired a few years ago.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said softly, her voice was strained and Jiraiya knew immediately what she was going to say next. "Minato's dead."

"Minato's dead," he repeated, the finality of those words made his blood run cold. Naruto was his responsibility now and he would protect him.

* * *

"You didn't remember much once you recovered. Tsunade said you blocked it out, I don't know," Jiraiya shrugged. "But when things settled down we moved to Taiyō and started over. Things were good, you had a normal childhood and you were safe. When you were thirteen I panicked, they had been snooping around into you again and I was worried," he ran a hand through a hair and sighed. "I should have told you sooner."

Naruto stared at his hands. This was all just so much information. What was he supposed to do about it? How could his father be the Fourth Hokage?

"Naruto?" he looked up at the man.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

* * *

**Woohoo: Greetings from Chicago! I'm back in my apartment and school started Tuesday (hence the lateness, I've stayed up till 2 AM for the last 3 nights trying to finish.) and today (Wednesday) is my birthday! Woohoo!**** Gonna dress up like hipsters, make some fun of our exes, maybe have some breakfast at midnight. I don't know about you but I'm feeling…**

**I _sincerely_ apologize for the Taylor Swift song. I don't know what came over me, I don't own anything remotely hipster, my glasses are _REAL._**

**This chapter was so hard to write. SO HARD! Which means heavy editing might ensue at some point. It's also the longest chapter. I'm not good at fight scenes… I'll work on that. But here it is. Let's assume I'm going to update next week but since it's the first week of school I can't make any promises because I have to read a full book by next Tuesday... **

**YAY I got to use the title in dialogue! Did you catch it? I really love the title… rarely do I love my titles…**

**Song: _Looking Too Closely_ by Fink**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I lost my place but I can't stop this story…_**

_"What do you want from me?" _

Naruto stared up at the dark ceiling. Tsunade had looked him over again after Bunt- Jiraiya – whoever he was, had told him the truth and she had told him to get some rest so he had been in bed ever since. It was late and he _was_ tired and his head still ached a bit but he couldn't sleep. His head was reeling and he didn't think that it was going to stop. He wanted to go home, or wake up from this nightmare. But he guessed that that wasn't happening anytime soon. He fingered the frayed edge of an old t-shirt; a duffel bag stuffed with clothes was all he had left. He felt betrayed. And he was angry about it.

How could his father have been the Hokage? The Fourth had been a great man. Even though his reign had been short he had brought peace and he had been known for devising the strategies that brought the third Great War to an end. That's why he had been chosen for the position instead of it being passed to one of the Third's children. He remembered admiring the man in school; he had died protecting people, he was a hero. Shouldn't he remember someone like that?

_And Bunta wants me to take his place._

_"You belong there Naruto. If none of this would of happened you would have been on your way to being Hokage anyway. You're the only person with the legitimate right to be there."_

But he couldn't be the Hokage. He was just eighteen! He was a nobody from a tiny town. Hell, he had barely passed high school, how could he lead a revolution, let alone a country? He thought back to when they learned about revolutions in history class; they had been long and bloody and usually ended in beheadings. He didn't want anyone's death on his hands!

He reached for his phone; he wanted to talk to Sasuke, Sakura, anybody, but his hands only found empty pockets. _That's right, he took my phone,_ he sighed and flopped back down on the mattress.

_"It's for your own safety," _he had said. He had said that multiple times. What did that even mean? That he couldn't go home? That he couldn't talk to his friends anymore? He didn't sign up for that. He didn't _want_ any of that. Naruto sat up and listened, the house was silent and dark; every one was probably sleeping just fine. Naruto slowly got out of the bed and left the room, cringing as the floorboards creaked.

"You're not making a run for it are you?" a voice said when he entered in the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Naruto squawked as he spun around and the light turned on. Kakashi was sitting in the kitchen chair that he had been sitting in hours earlier, his feet propped up on the table and a book open in his lap even though he had been sitting in the dark. He was looking just as cool and nonplussed as he had when he had first met him. "What the hell?" he asked loudly.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up the rest of the house," Kakashi said, putting his legs down. "You didn't answer the question," he was staring at the floor in front of Naruto's feet and that annoyed him.

"Why should I?" he retorted.

"I didn't realize you were a difficult person," he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I am not!" he snapped. God, how was he supposed to deal with the fact that this guy was here right now? _And why?_ He hadn't really gotten exact answers to that yet except for the fact that he and the other man were like his bodyguards now or something. He didn't like it. Kakashi sighed again.

"If you'd answer the question it'd certainly make my job easier," he glanced up at him.

"I'd hate to make your job harder," he huffed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him and Naruto looked away. There was this strange look in his eyes; it was similar to the way he looked at him three weeks ago but there was something strange deep down, recognition of some sort, and it made him uncomfortable; as did the silence that followed his sentence. "I wasn't doing anything," he grumbled. "It's not like I could leave. I don't even know where I am."

"You should get some rest then. It's been a big day," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm thirsty," Naruto blurted, he didn't want to go back to that room, back to thinking. Kakashi shook his head and Naruto's face flushed. He sounded like a little kid! He could've slapped himself. He stopped berating himself when the man stood. He had forgotten how tall he was, and he was even taller with that crazy hair of his. But he had definitely not forgotten how attractive he was; he was slender but he was hiding powerful muscles under his baggy clothes. _Ack what am I thinking? Get it together!_

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, his face flushing even darker, when he approached and invaded his personal bubble. He could feel his breath on his forehead and he couldn't help but think about it on his neck with his hands on him when he… Kakashi reached over his head and opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass, giving it a little wave in front of Naruto's face. He stepped away before Naruto could grab it and went to the sink.

"Here's your water, now go back to your room, drink it, and go to sleep," he ordered. He didn't like that he was being ordered around but he was standing way to close. Naruto took a step back but he was still too close so he turned on his heel without saying anything and went back to his room.

Naruto drank the water and sat on the edge of the bed. He was right back where he started and just as confused. He flopped on his stomach onto the mattress and buried his face into the pillow. He was never one to back down from a challenge or shy away from danger, he had once dressed up as a girl and tried to sneak into one of Sakura and Ino's sleepovers it had not ended well for him. But this was way beyond his pranks. He yawned and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"So what's going on with you?" Tenzo asked as the blonde disappeared down the hallway.

"What could you possibly mean?" Kakashi asked, feigning innocence. Tenzo crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "You know everything you need to."

"You're still hiding something," Tenzo continued. "Are you just upset that we're back to work?"

"It's not that," he shook his head. "This is different."

"Different? Aren't you the one that always said that a mission was a mission no matter the details?" Tenzo smirked.

"You make me sound so cold blooded," he pouted and leaned against the counter.

"That was one of your nicknames," he stated.

"I'm pretty sure you started that one," Kakashi remarked and Tenzo paled slightly. "But obviously this isn't a mission that we can afford to fail."

"I'm aware," Tenzo frowned.

"And we're not going to be able to treat him the same way we usually do. He's… complicated," he frowned.

"It's barely been twenty-four hours. How can you tell?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Like I said he's different."

"He's the Hokage's son," Tenzo nodded. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders again and straightened from the counter. "But you're right this won't be easy."

"Go back to bed, he won't be trying anything else tonight," Kakashi answered and headed toward his room.

"Huh?" Tenzo asked, "Kakashi you didn't. You did not _dose _him! " he groaned.

"Only a little bit," he said holding out the small pill bottle. The pills were created to dissolve instantly in liquid. "He's never going to know."

"Not good," he shook his head and grabbed the bottle before pushing past him.

* * *

"Naruto." He groaned and swatted at the hand on his shoulder. He wanted five more minutes of sleep; Bunta could open the store without him for once.

"Naruto," the hand shook his shoulder harder.

"Go 'way Bunta," he grumbled and rolled over, he had been dreaming having a nice dream that he won a lifetime supply of Ichiraku's ramen and he wanted to go back to enjoying it. Something felt weird in the back of his mind though. They weren't going to be opening the store anytime soon, they weren't even at home. He blinked open his eyes and looked back over his shoulder.

"It's time to get up," he said, his mouth was set in a firm line. "Get dressed," he tossed him his bag and headed for the door. _He's acting like everything's normal,_ Naruto thought.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Bunta paused at the door.

"You're not totally safe here. You're going to keep moving," he answered.

"Keep moving? Where?" he asked.

"Where ever necessary. Just get dressed and get your things okay?" he didn't give him the chance to answer before he left the room. Naruto tossed on new clothes and zipped up the bag.

"Sit down," he instructed when Naruto entered the kitchen. Naruto obliged and sat heavily in the chair. He looked around; somewhat surprised that no one else was around. "You're leaving today with Kakashi and Tenzo."

"What about you?" he asked feeling the panic rising.

"I'll be taking care of things for you. I'll be around," he answered.

"But," he started.

"It will ensure your safety. I did the same thing when you were younger," Bunta cut him off. Naruto's shoulders sagged; now he was going to be shipped off with these strangers?

"What's going to happen then?" Naruto asked softly.

"You three will keep moving until we figure out a definite plan of action," he frowned at the table.

"I don't want this," he stated.

"I understand that. But it's my job to protect you," Bunta sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Fine, whatever," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto…"

"I don't have a say right?" he asked. "So whatever I'll go." Jiraiya sighed heavily.

"Things aren't going to go back normal," he said quietly. "I wish they were, I wish they could." Naruto was quiet; that was all he wanted too.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade came into the room. "Don't just sit there. Get the poor boy some food," she bossed him around.

"I'm not hungry," Naruto piped in when his godfather stood. He wasn't sure what to call him anymore. His name wasn't Bunta but that was the only thing that he had ever known him by. "Ow," he winced when she prodded his head.

"You're perfectly fine," she said.

"I could've told you that!" he grumbled.

"Don't complain brat. I was dragged all the way out here for you," she snapped. Naruto stiffened.

"Why?" he asked. She cast a look Bunta.

"It was a safety measure, but I was expecting them to get you out in time," he frowned. "I don't care if you're not hungry eat something." he added and plopped down a bowl with cereal in it.

"So you knew something was going to happen?" he accused.

"You were supposed to be out of there before they came," he sighed.

"That's why you left," he realized.

"I tried to shake them off but with your face in that tabloid it was practically impossible. They traced you back from Sasuke," he shook his head.

"They figured it out from a stupid magazine?" One stupid night led to all of this?

"They've been looking for you for a long time," he shook his head. "And like I've told you, you are your parents child, they knew what to look for."

"But _why_ though, I don't want it, I haven't done anything to show that I want _this_," he gestured to nothing in particular.

"Naruto," Bunta started.

"Whatever," Naruto cut him off. "I know what you're going to say."

"It's important that you understand." Naruto shook his head.

"I get it. People want me dead. I'll do whatever you want," Naruto said.

"The car's ready to go." The three turned and saw the man Naruto assumed was Tenzo standing in the doorway to another hallway. Bunta looked at him before turning back to Naruto and sighing.

"Fine," he massaged his forehead. "If you're ready to go then let's get going."

"Fine," Naruto stood, leaving the cereal untouched. He grabbed his bag and walked past Bunta and Tenzo. The hallway was short and he pushed it open the door. He froze when he saw Kakashi was leaning against a green SUV with a familiar little orange book in his hand. "You do not read those books!" he squawked! The man looked up at him and blinked.

"Is it illegal to read?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"If you can call those books!" he pointed accusingly at the book. It was one Bunta's 'Make Out Paradise' novels.

"You're leaving," Bunta interrupted stepping up behind him. Kakashi nodded and pocketed the book before moving around to the driver's side. Bunta placed a hand heavily on Naruto's shoulder and took his bag from him before leading him to the car. He opened the back door and tossed the bag in but stopped him before he could climb in after it.

"What?" he asked looking down at his shoes.

"Listen to what they say Naruto, I know you have an affinity for it but don't do anything stupid," he answered. His other hand grabbed his chin so that he was looking him in the eye. "Just lay low and let us protect you."

_I don't need protecting,_ is what he wanted to say. Bunta's hands tightened on his shoulders, Naruto knew the look that he was being given, Bunta wanted a verbal confirmation.

"Yeah," he answered. Bunta squeezed his shoulders again before hugging him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again into his ear. "You know I love you right kid?" he asked.

"I know." He squeezed him once more before releasing him.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'll see you soon," Bunta said again and giving Naruto a gentle push toward the car. The door closed and Naruto leaned his head back against the seat. The car faintly smelled new which Naruto thought was weird, but then again what was normal anymore? He heard Bunta say something to the men but the steel between them muffled the words. A few moments later both the front doors opened and the two men climbed in; Tenzo glanced back in the rearview from the driver's side. A moment later the car thrummed to life and they were pulling out of the garage. Naruto held his breath and sat up a little bit straighter as Bunta disappeared. _This is happening,_ he thought as they turned a corner and the small house disappeared. When would he see him again?

"Where are we going?" he manage to ask a few minutes later.

"North," Kakashi replied curtly.

"We're going to be driving for a while," Tenzo added. Naruto leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Everything was being left behind again.

* * *

**_Five Years Ago_**

"I can't believe we're going to Konoha today!" Sakura squealed excitedly as they waited for the waited in the school parking lot for their sensei.

"What's your problem dobe?" Sasuke asked the boy next to him as he fidgeted.

"Nothing that concerns you bastard," Naruto hissed back, he wasn't about to admit that he was a bit anxious. He had forgotten all about the field trip so he had forged Bunta's signature this morning on the bus. He fiddled with the little blue crystal that Bunta had given him last month for his thirteenth birthday; it wasn't like he was scared of the consequences, he had forged his guardian's signature loads of times on progress reports and on failed homework. He was anxious of the fact that he was finally getting the chance to leave Taiyō. Bunta left all the time, but he was always left behind.

"Alright class, let's get going!" Iruka finally emerged from the school and smiled to the kids and chaperones.

Naruto's face was pressed against the window, smiling giddily, as the familiar scenery disappeared. His ass was sore from the long drive and the uncomfortable bench seats but the excitement was infectious.

"You've never left home have you?" Sasuke asked next to him. Much to the students' despair they were forced to do the buddy system and for some reason they always ended up paired together.

"What's it to you?" Naruto snapped loudly.

"Loser," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. Not all of us have mansions in Konoha," he retorted.

"Tch," the other scoffed and fell silent. Naruto frowned at the passing trees, he knew Sasuke lived with his brother and rarely saw his parents for some reason or another. He often wondered what that was like, to have parents but to never see them. He wanted to be friends with the guy but every time they talked they ended up at each other's throats.

"Bunta always leaves me behind," Naruto sighed.

"It's probably because you're annoying."

"Like you're so much better," Naruto grumbled reigning in his anger. He wasn't going to let the bastard get to him, he didn't want to spend the whole day stuck on the bus or glued to a chaperone's side.

"You seriously never go on vacation?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged, why did he care all of the sudden? They both went quiet again until the bus turned a corner on the highway and Konoha appeared.

"Whoa," Naruto breathed as the tall mass of buildings materialized on the horizon. He had seen pictures of Konoha but never had he imagined the buildings to be so _tall_. Naruto stared at the large mountain behind the skyscrapers; five faces were carved into the stone, staring out over the city. The bus pulled through a security checkpoint and up to a large, circular, red and white building.

"Alright kids!" Iruka clapped his hand and stood at the front of the bus. "We're here at the capitol building! Security is tight as expected and there are a lot of schools here today so make sure to stick with your buddy and a chaperone! I'll remind you that is the center for the Land of Fire's government so stay on your best behavior!" Naruto shrunk back in his seat at the threatening glare sent his way. "Alright then! You all know your groups so let's get this show on the road!" he clapped his hands again and they started filing off the bus.

Naruto's head swiveled like an owl's as they passed through another security checkpoint and into a large circular chamber.

"The tower had to be completely rebuilt after the terrorist attack eight years ago. The tiles of the floor are engraved with the names of those we lost on that day…" a tour guide droned. Naruto was more focused on examining the larger than life marble statues, four in each corner and one large in the center. The one in the middle was the current Hokage, Danzo, he wore robes and a stern expression, Naruto always found the man to be creepy when he saw pictures of him in school and he knew that a lot of people didn't like him but he didn't understand politics enough to know why. He quickly looked over the others his eyes landing on the Fourth. The Fourth was different from the others. Instead of the traditional robes or the armor that the Second wore he wore a long short-sleeved haori over his clothes. Naruto always thought that the flame print on the bottom was the coolest thing he had ever seen. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at the serious expression. There was something familiar about him but Naruto couldn't guess what it was.

"Keep up Naruto!" Iruka-sensei snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why is this so hard?" he complained looking at the worksheet that he and Sasuke were supposed to fill out. He had been staring at a plaque about the First Hokage for the last fifteen minutes trying figure out the answers.

"The answer is_ The Warring States Period,_" Sasuke stated twirling the pencil between his fingers.

"Where did you find that?" Naruto asked loudly trying to look at his papers.

"It's right there idiot," Sasuke said pointing at the first bronze line.

"Oh," Naruto pouted, he had read the thing ten times and he didn't remember seeing that. "What's next?" Sasuke sighed and handed him his paper.

"Here, it'll be faster if you just copy my answers."

"I don't need your help bastard!" he almost shouted.

"You wanted to go the gift shop right?" he asked annoyed. "Well you'll never get the time to if you can't finish the paper." Naruto frowned at him for a minute, he really didn't want to accept his help but he _did_ want to go the gift shop. He had saved up his allowance specifically for this trip and he wanted to get something for Bunta. Sasuke gave the sheet another wave in front of his face.

"Fine," he grumbled before he got to work on the answers. "Let's go!" he smiled triumphantly.

"Bunta likes frogs," Naruto tried to explain to Sasuke about the reasoning behind the keychain he bought for the man.

"You could buy that anywhere though," Sasuke replied as they headed toward the main entrance where they were supposed to meet the rest of the class.

"Yeah I gue-oomph." Naruto collided into something solid before landing painfully on his back.

"Watch where you're going kid," a gruff voice said.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, shaking his head and looking up. He froze as he met strange yellow eyes. The belonged to an extremely pale man with long dark hair and dressed very well. _Must be a politician,_ Naruto thought as he took in the four people that surrounded him, he figured them to be his bodyguards.

"Don't be cruel Tayuya help the child up," the pale man said, his voice low and smooth. The red haired woman rolled her eyes and roughly picked him up.

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru," she grumbled.

"I apologize for knocking you over young man. You have to be quick on your feet around here," he bent over and picked up the keychain, running his thumb over the red frog before handing it back to him with a smile that caused the hairs on Naruto's body to rise.

"I'm sorry too sir," he apologized quietly; he couldn't seem to get his muscles to work while this man stared at him.

"Indeed, and what might your name be young man?" he asked.

"Boys!" his eyes snapped over the man's shoulder to see Iruka waving them over to the class.

"We have to go," Sasuke said pulling on Naruto's arm and Naruto let himself be led off quickly.

"That guy was weird," Naruto shivered.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"Your godfather looks pissed," Sasuke observed as the bus pulled back in to the parking lot. Sure enough the man was leaning against the hood of his Jeep with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning deeply. Naruto's heart pounded in his ears, he was busted and he knew it. The man shouldn't even be there since he took the bus home. Naruto waited until he was the last person to get off the bus, in his mind he heard the funeral march with each step. Bunta was staring over his shoulder as Naruto slowly approached.

"Get in the car," he said quietly. Naruto knew he was in deep shit when Bunta used the 'quiet voice'. He was trying to figure out why as he threw his backpack off and got in the car, it was just a field trip.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled halfway home.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," he said not taking his eyes off the road. Naruto frowned and leaned back in the seat. "What were you thinking?" he asked loudly when they entered the kitchen.

"I-I just forgot that it was today… and I really wanted to go," Naruto explained looking at his shoes.

"So you just figured you'd sign my name and go? Do you realize how stupid that was Naruto?" Bunta asked. "What if something happened and I couldn't get to you because I didn't know where you were?" he shouted.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Naruto yelled back finally looking up at him. "It was just a field trip! Everyone was there, what could have happened?"

"It doesn't matter Naruto! It's my job to keep you safe," he yelled.

"I just wanted to go on the field trip Bunta!"

"Forging my signature is not the way to do it! And to Konoha of all places," he snapped before sighing tiredly and running a hand across his face. "Go to your room Naruto, you're grounded."

"Fine," Naruto mumbled and turned for the stairs. Naruto angrily sat on his bed. He didn't understand what the big deal was! He swore Bunta just wanted to keep him locked up in Taiyō for the rest of his life. Angrily he smashed his face into his pillow and screamed. It was so frustrating!

Naruto woke up to Bunta opening his closet and taking his clothes out and tossing them into a suitcase. _Oh god he's finally snapped,_ he thought tiredly.

"What're you doing?" he asked sitting up.

"Packing your clothes." Naruto did not like that smile.

"You're sending me away?!" he asked immediately starting to panic. "I'm sorry about yesterday really!" he apologized profusely. He knew that he was mad and they didn't talk last night after their fight but that was still no reason to send him away!

"Calm down," Bunta frowned and sat on the edge of his bed. "We're going away."

"Why?" Naruto asked, he glanced out the window and noticed that it was still dark outside.

"I gave it some thought and I might have overreacted last night," a strange look that Naruto couldn't place crossed his face. "I've been keeping you cooped up in this town for too long. So we're going to do some traveling," his smile was strained.

"What?" Naruto was suddenly very confused.

"We're leaving Taiyō for a while kid," he stood up and moved back to the closet.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I've got things I need to do concerning another novel and it might take awhile and you're coming with me," Bunta pulled out a shirt that was way to small for Naruto and tossed it.

"What about school?" Naruto's head was spinning.

"I'll teach you on the road. Don't worry about it it'll be fun," he explained zipping up the suitcase and moving to Naruto's dressers.

"I don't understand," Naruto frowned. Bunta sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Believe me Naruto, this is for your own good," he said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Uh, okay?" he didn't really know what else to say.

"You look so much like your Dad," Bunta said thoughtfully giving his head another pat before he was off again and giving Naruto instructions. The fact that they were leaving didn't really hit him until they were in the car and pulling away from the house.

"When are we coming back?" Naruto asked. Bunta shrugged and turned onto the interstate. A part of Naruto was excited to be finally getting to do something but another was sad that he never really got to say goodbye to anyone.

* * *

"We have a problem," Tenzo said when he entered the small two bed motel room that they were staying the night in. Naruto sat up straight on the bed and Kakashi raised and eyebrow at the man.

"What?" Naruto asked. Tenzo had gone to get food somewhere after they had checked in at this rundown place and he had only been gone for twenty minutes. Tenzo tossed a newspaper at Kakashi's feet and waited for the other to read it. "What is it?" he asked again. He really hated being left out. Kakashi sent Tenzo a 'look' something that Naruto noticed they did a lot and it pissed him off because he had a feeling they were always about him.

"Well that makes things harder," Kakashi sighed. Naruto growled and rolled off the bed, snatching the paper for himself. He immediately froze at the headline.

**_'Troubled Teen Burns Down Local Bookstore'_**

Naruto Musasabi (18) has reportedly gone missing after burning down local hotspot _Gama's._ The Taiyō Fire Department has labeled the fire arson upon finding accelerant throughout the building. There has yet to be any communication with the storeowner and Musasabi's guardian, Bunta Musasabi, but a full investigation is underway by the local police department.

"That boy has always been a troubled boy! This doesn't surprise me!" a neighbor told _The Daily Taiyō. _"Always running around and making a mess…"

The paper was ripped from his hands.

"That's enough of that," Kakashi said, folding the paper back up.

"They're blaming me?" he asked.

"Seems so," Kakashi frowned.

"Why?!" Naruto nearly shouted. People had tried to kill him and now they were blaming him.

"Because they want to find you," Kakashi answered.

"Should we leave?" Tenzo asked.

"No, the security here is abysmal, I doubt anybody saw him enter and they won't see a blonde leave," Kakashi replied.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked as Tenzo nodded.

"We're going to have to change your hair. It was inevitable," Kakashi said eyeing his head.

"You are _not _cutting my hair," he put up his hands and backed up.

"It wasn't the main concern," the man shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Jiraiya thought ahead Tenzo."

"Ah, you're right." Naruto turned as the other pulled out a small box from a bag.

"Oh no! You are not _dyeing_ my hair!" he shrieked.

* * *

**Scummy lateness: I'm finally back. Thank you for your patience, I appreciate it. I didn't realize the amount of reading I would have to do this semester and I got behind already and I had a family thing… I don't know when I'll update again. But I promise that I will!**

**I miss writing pervy Jiraiya…**

**P.S. There's only five more weeks in the manga. I'm going to go cry now…**

**Song: _Spinning _by Jack's Mannequin (this is also kind of my life right now…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again…_**

Naruto was _not _happy. In fact he was practically seething as he glared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like Sasuke, _Sasuke!,_ with his new black hair. Even his eyebrows were now the weird inky reddish black color, he was pretty sure the box said _Midnight Ruby,_ what kind of name was that? And now it was on his head.

"You're going to have to come out of there sooner or later," Tenzo called from the main room. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the strange texture. He did not like this one bit. He stepped out of the bathroom but stood by the doorframe. Tenzo was reading over that paper that he had bought yesterday even though he had probably read it a thousand times last night. Naruto liked the guy; he seemed nice enough even though he was a little strange. He wondered what his history was, he wondered if he would tell him about Kakashi too…

"Where did he go?" he asked referring to Kakashi, the man had been gone since he had gotten up that morning.

"To make some phone calls and secure some things," he answered cryptically.

"Phone calls? I thought that wasn't allowed," he frowned. He had noticed that the phone cord had mysteriously disappeared.

"We're professionals Naruto. We know what we're doing, you on the other hand do not," came the curt reply. Naruto bit back a frustrated growl. Maybe he didn't like him so much after all. He was about to bite back with a snarky comment when the door handle jiggled; Tenzo jumped up and Naruto froze as the door creaked open. "Dammit Kakashi!" he swore as the silver haired man entered the bedroom.

"Yo," the man blinked innocently.

"Don't just barge in like that! We agreed on a signal," Tenzo chastised him.

"I forgot," Kakashi shrugged. "Here's breakfast," he added tossing a bag on the small desk. "That's a good color on you," he teased. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his back; he knew he was being immature and honestly didn't care anymore. He was pretty sure the man had taken some sick pleasure from holding his head under that grimy faucet last night.

"How long are we going to be here?" he asked.

"Maybe another day," Kakashi answered. Naruto groaned and flopped down on the bed, turning his face away so he wouldn't breathe in the dust on the musty green comforter.

"Eat something," Tenzo commanded lightly and Naruto felt something land on the mattress next to him. Naruto grumbled and pushed up onto his elbows before unwrapping the breakfast sandwich.

"Our contact is being difficult. He wants to meet with both of us," Kakashi frowned.

"You're kidding? You explained things right?" Tenzo asked. Kakashi gave him a bored look and Tenzo sighed. "How are we going to deal with this?"

"We have to go and talk to him. Otherwise he's not going to get into our business. I told Jiraiya that this could happen," he shrugged his shoulders. Naruto watched them talk and frowned; he had no idea what they talking about.

"But that's too risky," Tenzo was saying.

"We need his connection," Kakashi pushed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto finally snapped and stood.

"We're going out today. But I don't know if you're coming along," the man turned and faced him.

"What? Don't I have to?" he asked. "You can't just leave me here!"

"We can if you're safer here than with us."

"He could be of help," Tenzo cut in. "Maybe he'll want to see him too."

"Who are you- _mmph!" _he was interrupted by a hand clamping down over his mouth.

"Inside voices please," Kakashi said, holding a finger up to his own mouth. Naruto glared at him intensely until the hand was removed.

"Stop leaving me in the dark," he hissed. "It's my life you're talking about." Kakashi stared at him hard for a moment and Naruto returned with a glare.

"Fine. Pack your things and let's go," he sighed, caving in, and ran his hand through his hair making it stand up more.

Twenty minutes later they were all in the SUV and heading towards this contact person. Naruto really hated sitting in the car. Yeah, he was glad that he wasn't stuck in that motel room all day but still, sitting the vehicle all day was boring as hell.

"Where are we going again?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to meet someone that used to give us information on Danzo's movements," Tenzo answered, Kakashi kept his eyes on the road. Naruto pressed his lips into tight line. He still couldn't believe that the Hokage was the one that was out for him.

"What's he going to tell you know?" he leant forward in the seat. His heart was beating nervously.

"Hopefully the same thing."

"As well information on who will fight with us," Kakashi's eyes flicked back to the rearview mirror.

"Fight?" Naruto frowned.

"Danzo doesn't belong there. A lot of people agree with that so they should align with us and help overthrow them," Tenzo supplemented.

"But shouldn't that all be political stuff? Why would there be fighting?"

"Danzo took over by using brute force and by fighting dirty. He's not going to let go of his power easily, that's why he has the Akatsuki and his own ANBU. To eliminate anyone that gets in his way before they become a threat," Kakashi's eyes lingered on Naruto's in the mirror. Naruto swallowed thickly and leaned back in his seat.

"So… so this isn't just going to blow over anytime soon is it?" he asked quietly.

"No. It's not," came the simple response. Naruto turned his gaze out the window and stared at the unspectacular scenery as it passed. He should have expected that really. It was childish of him to act otherwise. _Bunta had practically told me. Stop being an idiot and wake up,_ he thought harshly, biting his lip. This was how things were going to happen and if he wanted to survive then he was just going to have to deal with it. But how were things going to end?

"Is this seriously where you're meeting this guy?" Naruto asked loudly when they stepped out of a creaky elevator into a badly lit hallway on the third floor. The place looked like the place in the beginning of cop shows where they found the victim's body. It had peeling paint, flickering lights, a strange smell, and he swore he could hear a baby crying somewhere. How did people live here?

"Inside voices," Kakashi warned again.

"This is just a place used for meetings," Tenzo murmured. "Just keep your head down." Naruto gulped and nodded as they approached a green door at the end of the hallway. It was apartment number six but the bronze number had fallen over so it looked like a nine instead. Kakashi slowly lifted his hand and knocked out a quick staccato beat across the peeling paint.

"Was that a code?" he asked without thinking.

"_Shh!_" both men shushed him and he cringed. He really needed to watch his mouth. They could hear the heavy fall of footsteps on the other side of the thin wood and a minute later the door creaked open an inch.

"I would ask if you were followed but I know you guys are better than that," the dark haired man drawled as he pulled open the door the rest of the way and let them in. The inside looked just as bad. A stained yellow couch was pushed up against one wall and the only other chair was a broken looking green recliner. A single room was off to the right but Naruto couldn't see into it.

"It's been a while Asuma," Kakashi smirked at the man. He was dressed casually in a flannel shirt and jeans, a white bandana sticking out of the pocket.

"Not long enough," he smirked back. "Yamato, how's it going? Or is it Tenzo again?"

"It's Tenzo."

"And who are you?" he asked regarding Naruto carefully. He shifted awkwardly, he wasn't sure how to answer that. They had told him to be careful with his name but this was supposed to be someone that they trusted right? That's why they brought him here.

"This is him," Kakashi beat him to the punch. Asuma's eyes widened for a fraction before his gaze returned to being suspicious.

"He doesn't look like either of his parents."

"Well we had to dye his hair. We are in hiding after all." Again Kakashi answered for him.

"You didn't _have_ to dye my hair," Naruto couldn't help but grumble.

"Hmph," Asuma smirked. "Well with those scars you're pretty recognizable and I guess if you had one of your parents hair color then you'd be a sore thumb." Naruto frowned and resisted the urge to rub his hand across his cheek. "So you are Naruto Namikaze."  
"That's what they tell me," he replied causing him to chuckle.

"Well this is certainly interesting," he said, sinking onto the recliner and scratching at the stubble on his cheek. The others were left to sit on the nasty couch that groaned in protest of the combined weight. "So I assume Jiraiya's the one behind all this?" he asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes and sticking one of the cylinders in his mouth.

"Things are probably moving faster then he'd have originally planned," Kakashi said coolly but Naruto noticed that he was sitting up straighter then usual. The man was tense and something about it made him uncomfortable.

"The Akatsuki are after the kid," Asuma said. Naruto's head snapped back to the man as he was casually lighting the cigarette. "That's bad news."

"It's unfortunate," Kakashi corrected.

"It's bad news," he persisted. "The Akatsuki won't stop until they get what they want. Danzo will have them kill everything in their way." Naruto tensed, the Akatsuki, those were the guys at the store that tried to kill him. They started all this.

"They want him alive," he was corrected. Naruto stiffened, that was news to him. He thought they wanted him dead, why did they want him alive?

"Then your job is harder."

"Asuma," he growled warningly and Naruto felt a chill run down his spine.

"I'm being honest Kakashi. You asked for me and I'm giving you my opinion," he took a long drag off the cigarette.

"Naruto, leave the room."

"What?" he asked, looking at Kakashi. He couldn't be serious; he was going to kick him out now? They were talking about _him. _He should at least be in the room.

"Do it," his voice was low and cold. Naruto stood and walked toward that side bedroom. He was suddenly feeling very angry and he took that frustration out on the door by closing it hard. They were treating him like a child so he might as well act like one. He looked this room was even shabbier than the first. A decrepit mattress lay askew on the floor but Naruto opted for sitting against the wall. Someone at some point must have squatted in here because the window was broken; letting in the chilly November air in, and spray painted characters lined the wall in black and red. _There's a fire escape,_ Naruto noticed the black spidery looking structure through the window. _It's a way out,_ a little voice in his head told him.

He could vaguely hear the harsh tones of the others through the paper-thin walls. They wouldn't notice. _I could just go out for a walk and clear my head,_ he tried to rationalize. He had nowhere to go anyway. _Or you could just stay put while they decide how to best deal with you. _Because that is what they were talking about, _him._ When that guy talked about the people coming after him it made Naruto's stomach churn. He clenched his fists tight so that his nails dug into the flesh of his palm.

_"They're not going to stop until they get what they want. Danzo will kill everything in his way." _Kakashi had said the same thing in the car. But he wasn't a threat! Maybe if he could just _tell_ them that then they would let him go… maybe running away was making things worse. A particularly loud piece of conversation hit him.

"Can an eighteen year old really fix this?" Asuma said. Naruto leaned in closer to the door to listen better. He held his breath when all he got was mumbles.

"I'm sticking with him…" Naruto's breath caught. _Why?_ Why did they believe in him so much? Before he fully realized what he was doing he was sneaking out the window and crawling down the creaky structure. He just needed a minute to himself away from everything else.

* * *

"I understand why you brought him here Kakashi but it's not going to work on me," Asuma said as soon as the door slammed shut.

"Why are you so against this Asuma? You should understand the most why this is important!" Kakashi hissed. He was getting frustrated with the man. They had both known each other for a long time and Kakashi knew that Asuma didn't like to get involved in things unless he saw it necessary and they needed his help.

"I have a family now. I _chose_ to settle down. People moved on, it's been thirteen years. I'm not going to jeopardize my family because Jiraiya decided that it was finally time to act and by the sound of things it seems his hand was forced," Asuma retaliated, throwing the remaining half of his cigarette into the ashtray as if suddenly disgusted with it. "And since when did you get back into fighting Kakashi? You left the second you got a chance and don't tell me it was because you were waiting for this. Tenzo at least has been involved over the years."

Kakashi clenched his jaw shut. Yeah that was true, he had left ANBU the second his time was up. But he had still tried to stay in contact even though it was sparingly.

"Well I'm here now," he answered. "And we're not going to fail this mission."

"But what is your plan?" he asked finally.

"We're laying low until we get support. Jiraiya is spreading the news throughout his circles," Tenzo said. There was an edge to his voice. Things were tense between the three men.

"You don't have a lot of time," he frowned. "Minato's old forces are spread wide and thin. Why do you think their even going to rally behind that boy? Does he even know what's going on? The country is falling apart for Christ's sake what is Jiraiya thinking? You're planning on overthrowing the government with a _kid_."

"We're installing what was there before," Kakashi pointed out.

"Can you promise that though? Minato died. His son is not him. His son may have been raised by his teacher and with his values but he still not the Fourth Hokage. You're asking a lot from a teenager and from the people. Can an eighteen year old really fix this?"

He was right of course, they were asking a lot from some kid that just found out who he was. He didn't even seem to want the position. They were forcing a lot onto his shoulders and he would probably fall under the pressure.

_But he's Minato's kid._

Naruto just wasn't somebody off the street. He was Minato's son. And whether it was out of duty or some other feeling Kakashi felt like he could do this. He couldn't figure out why.

"I'm sticking with him," he answered. "Jiraiya believes in Naruto Namikaze and that's good enough for me." Asuma leaned back in the recliner and regarded them carefully for a minute.

"Well the kid you believe so strongly in just snuck out the window."

_Shit._

* * *

Naruto landed on the ground with a dull thump and kept on walking. He would just go around the block and back, they wouldn't even notice. That's what he kept on telling himself. But his heart was still thudding faster in his ribcage and his fingers were shaking a bit. He was angry and he didn't really know why or who he was angry at. Was it at Bunta? Because he lied to him for so long? But he was keeping him safe and he was his only family. Was it at Kakashi and Tenzo? It infuriated him that they left him in the dark repeatedly. It was his life that got turned upside down, not theirs. He felt a dull flare of anger at his own parents for putting him here and leaving him. But then he felt guilty. He shouldn't be angry _at _them, it's not like they meant it.

Naruto sighed and slumped up against a brick wall a few buildings down. If he was going to be angry then he should be angry at the Akatsuki or the Hokage for trying to kill him. But that seemed a hell of lot scarier. He pushed off the wall and continued walking; he cringed and cursed when a car horn blared down the street. They weren't in a busy part of town but it was the middle of the day so people were around going about their lives. He wasn't in immediate danger, there was no way that they could have found them that fast. _Right?_ The other guys were the experts on this.

_Damn_, he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was starting to calm down and he realized that he really needed to start thinking things through. _I need to trust them more_, he thought. Kakashi and Tenzo supposedly knew what they were doing. They would protect him until this whole thing was over. It was stupid to sneak out and now he really needed to get back. He turned on his heel but froze when he noticed the phone booth across the street.

It looked pretty old and he wondered if it still worked, he didn't even know they still existed. He didn't think, he just let his feet lead him across the street and toward the blue and silver booth. The hinges of the door screeched unforgivingly as he slid it open and squeezed inside. He looked through the grubby glass but no one was on the street and no car had mysteriously stopped. Naruto fished out his wallet, surprisingly enough they had left him with his own money even though he couldn't get anywhere on four dollars, and picked up the receiver, sighing in relief as he heard the shaky dial tone.

Should he be doing this? _No_. But he was never known to do the things that he should be doing. His heart pounded in his ears, as he punched in Sasuke's number from memory. Half of his brain knew that this was ridiculous and that, for no reason, he was going against everything that he had been told by Kakashi, Tenzo, and Bunta. But the other, larger part wanted this. He wanted to hear his best friend's voice because then things might not be so scary. Not that he was scared of course. Sasuke was a genius and, even though Naruto hated to admit it, he could probably figure this out easily.

_"Hello?"_ Sasuke's voice came lazily over the line and Naruto froze. What was he doing? He was putting every one in danger. Including Sasuke.

_"Just don't do anything stupid,"_ Bunta's words came back to him then. Of course he was doing something stupid right at this moment. He was letting Bunta down. _I am being stupid._ But what else was new?

_"Hello? Do you have something to say or are you an idiot?"_ Sasuke said impatiently. The 'idiot' comment snapped him out it. _Just let him know you are okay._

"Sasuke it's m-" A hand came crashing down on the hook switch on the cradle and the dial tone rang in his ear for half a second before he was bodily heaved out of the booth. The fear suddenly became very real as he was dragged into an alley a couple feet away with a hand clamped painfully over his mouth. He had _fucked_ up!

"What the _hell_ are you _doing?_" Kakashi hissed close to his face as he slammed him into the wall. Naruto gasped for air for a minute, his heart pounding in his ears. He shoved at Kakashi's shoulders until the man let him go and stepped back.

"Don't do that!" he nearly yelled. He bent over and tried to catch his breath, he felt like he was going to be sick. He had thought that it was over, that he had been caught and that he was going to die. But of course Kakashi had found him out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he asked again, his tone low and his anger obvious.

"I was going to come back," Naruto defended himself.

"When? After you were done with your phone call? Do you realize how stupid that is? They're _looking _for you!" he snapped.

"I know that okay!" he yelled back. "I know! I just…" he looked down at the dirty ground near Kakashi's feet. He knew he had been stupid.

"You're putting everyone in danger, including your old friends. The sooner you realize that the better." Naruto's head snapped up, the blood rushed from his face and he felt dizzy. Kakashi's voice had been firm but he wasn't looking at him so harshly anymore.

"They'll go after my friends?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. He hadn't even considered that possibility.

"They could if they think that you would have a reason to contact them. Chances are they're being watched," he answered softly.

"But they can't! They didn't _do_ anything!" he said. The idea that he had put Sasuke or Sakura or Ino in danger… he couldn't deal with that, that would torture him. Kakashi stared at him carefully and Naruto couldn't read the look.

"Let's get back," he said after a minute.

"Are my friends really in danger," Naruto asked, he had to know. Kakashi sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"It's doubtful, it'd be too messy," he paused when Naruto cringed. "You didn't get very far in your call did you?" he asked.

"N-no," he said. "I just started talking. I-I wanted to tell him that I was okay."

"It's better that they don't know." Naruto bit his lip hard but shook his head.

"Okay," he said quietly.

* * *

Kakashi glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye. He had gotten paler since he had mentioned the fact that his friends were possibly in danger. He had been harsh, he knew that, but it had been necessary. Naruto _needed_ to know. His own instincts had gone into overdrive when he saw that he was on the phone and he had yanked him out of that phone booth. But he had realized that he had terrified him half to death. They would need to talk about this later. Kakashi let him back into the apartment and Tenzo and Asuma both looked up at them.

"If we're done here then let's go Tenzo," Kakashi said.

"You're still just as uptight as ever Kakashi," Asuma smirked. "Sit back down you two." Kakashi nudged Naruto towards the couch.

"You're with us then?" Tenzo asked.

"I do owe you one Kakashi," he sighed.

"I'm not cashing," he frowned.

"I don't care," the man grinned.

"So you're in?" Tenzo asked again.

"For now. But I'll decide when I'm getting out," he countered.

"We'll take it," Kakashi grinned.

"Of course you will," Asuma snorted. He glanced at Naruto before continuing. "The Nara's are still loyal. So it's safe to say so are the Akamichi's. But as for the Hyuga's… they're tough. They haven't talked to anybody in a long time. Same with the Uchiha's," he picked up his discarded cigarette and took the last drag.

"Nobody knows their loyalties?" Kakashi asked frowning.

"They protect their own," Asuma shook his head. "That's where their loyalties lie. Even if it means betraying their own. You remember that big Hyuga fiasco from years back."

"I almost forgot about that incident," Tenzo sighed. "Do you think they can be swayed to our side again?"

"Only one way to find out. But it'll be risky; you will have to go talk to them in person," he nodded.

"What do the Uchiha have to do with this?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"They're an old prominent family that has been around for a while," Tenzo answered.

"You want their help?" he processed.

"_We _want their help. Their a bunch of stuck up assholes but they have a lot of say," Asuma frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"My best friend is a Uchiha," he answered. The three men looked at him in surprise.

"Well you can certainly bring that up with them," Asuma smirked. "You need papers to right? I can help with that," he said, pulling out a briefcase.

Kakashi clicked away silently at the keyboard of their laptop that night. They had set up in another motel a town over from the meet up when they had finished with Asuma. He was trying to arrange things for them but he kept getting distracted. He glanced over the luminescent screen at the sleeping form in the bed closest to him. He kept thinking about what Asuma had said. Could they really place all of this on a kid's shoulders? Even if this kid was Minato's son. It seemed unreasonable now and Naruto looked so young. Especially now when he was sleeping, he looked like he didn't have any worries. But he had seen his face when he mentioned that his friends could be in danger. He had been afraid _for_ them. Minato had been like that too.

But when Minato had become Hokage he had had more experience and he had been supported. Kakashi could remember that day clearly. But to keep Naruto alive and to stop Danzo they were probably going to have to fight tooth and nail. Naruto rolled over on his side and muttered something in his sleep. The kid slept like a rock but he didn't seem to sleep peacefully. Kakashi had to remind himself that this was all new for him. That he was probably scared and stressed out underneath his loudness. He didn't grow up with the security details or ever being in fear of his life. Jiraiya had given him a fairly normal childhood. But that was over for good now and the sooner that Naruto realized that the better.

_ Forgive me for being harsh Sensei_, he thought. He couldn't let himself think about the past right now so turned his attention back to the computer screen. He had a new message. The message was coded from Jiraiya himself and it surprised Kakashi. He wasn't expecting to hear from the man so soon, but he supposed he was worried about his godson. He typed back a reply in the same code under the guise of something to do with his books. He just wanted to know that everything was okay and, for now at least, Naruto was safe.

* * *

**_Sweet Cola_****: When looking up hair colors I came across one that was called _Sweet Cola_ and one that was called _Chocolate Peanut Butter_. It made me super hungry… and it also made me want to dye my hair… not those colors though. Sorry(ish) if Asuma is a bit OOC but he doesn't get involved in things unless he finds it necessary so I went with it. I apologized in the first chapter for OOC-ness. It's gonna happen.**

** P.S. GUYS… Naruto is over… chapter 700 is up. I'm just so happy that I can't even process my emotions. I kind of want to cry but at the same time that seems silly you know? I'm not a very emotional person and I most certainly do not wear them on my sleeve. But Naruto has always been very special to me, as he has been for many of us. I've been a fan for about nine years now. I'm going to miss reading it every week (sometimes even staying up till three in the morning until the site posted the chapter). So with a happy and heavy heart I say Goodbye to Naruto. It's been one hell of a ride. (This chapter was supposed to be up last Thursday but when I read the finale my brain just kind of shut down on all things. And then I got busy again. That's why this came out later than I had planned.)**

**P.P.S. I love you all. Just so you know. And I always hate when it takes me forever on a chapter. It's permanently on my To Do list board and underlined a thousand times. Even when I'm not working on this I am, believe me. Thank you for everything, you guys make me nervous. See you next time.**

** P.P.P.S. In having to rewrite this I realized all the angst that was in this. Geez, my own frustrations are coming out! I need a vacation. But we'll get it out so we can move past it kay? Kay.**

**Song: _Things We Lost In The Fire_ by Bastille**


	7. Chapter 7

**_And the stars are hidden by my pride and my enemies…_**

Jiraiya sighed as he stepped out of his car. Things weren't going as well as he had hoped but Naruto was still safe. He hadn't failed yet and if there was anything that raising Naruto taught him it was to not give up easily. He walked across a parking lot toward a rundown bar. The bar was located in an old oil-drilling town not to far from Konoha at the base of a great mountain called Myōboku. The place was just a shell of the boomtown it once was. People had flocked to the mountain when they had found oil but then they realized that the oil was strange, it was essentially useless. But some people managed to find uses for it and produced home remedies for warts and other things that were quite successful, but the damage had been done and the industry had deserted the area.

He couldn't help but grin as he pushed open the heavy door. It was mid afternoon so the place was deserted except for a few patrons playing pool in a corner. Low hanging lights illuminated the tables and reflected in the mirror behind the old wood bar. The place was just as dark and smoky as he remembered it.

"Yo, what can I get for ya?" a young man, not much older than Naruto, with copper hair and golden colored eyes appeared as he settled onto a stool.

"Well, damn, if you're running the show Gamakichi then things must be worse than I thought," Jiraiya smiled. The man jumped and looked up from his notepad.

"U-Uncle Jiraiya?" he asked, squinting in the lowlight as if he couldn't believe it.

"In the flesh kid," he smirked.

"Da-yum! Long time no see! I thought you were dead," Gamakichi smiled.

"You're the same as ever. I had assumed you'd learn some respect by now," he scoffed.

"Well excuse me! It's been how long since your sorry face has shown up here?" he smirked leaning up against the counter.

"Fair enough Gamakichi," he grinned. "So how's it been?"

"Oh you know, boring as hell! Pops seems to likes it though and Gamatatsu's even more of an airhead. Can't rely on him for anything," he sighed.

"Gamakichi what are you doing?" a gruff voice called out from the back. "You're s'posed to be cleaning glasses."

"Pops! I've got a good reason!" he yelled back.

"And what's that?" his father asked stepping through the door.

"Look at what old geezer the cat dragged in," he pointed his thumb towards Jiraiya.

"I taught you more respect that," he gave the boy a thump on the back of his head. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"

"How has it been Gamabunta?" he asked. The man was one of his oldest friends; they had known each other since childhood. Gamabunta was a tall and large man with the same golden eyes as his sons. He was bald now but his eyebrows showed that he used to have burgundy hair. A scar ran from the top of the left side of his forehead around his eye and down to the corner of his mouth, Jiraiya could still remember the day that he got that. He might not look it anymore, but the man used to be a spy. He and Jiraiya had gotten into many hairy situations through the years.

"Well I hear some lowlife in a no name town in the middle of no where has been using my name for the last dozen years. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"You haven't gone by Bunta in years," he pointed out.

"_Che_," the man scoffed. "Gamakichi get us a drink!" he ordered.

"Coming right up."

"Now spit it out, I know you ain't here to shoot the bull," Gamabunta said once drinks were present in front of them.

"You've never been one for small talk," Jiraiya smirked, taking a sip from the glass.

"And you've always have Jiraiya. Or should I be calling you 'Bunta Musasabi'?" a dark look crossed over Jiraiya's face. He glanced around at the other people in the bar; the men were still minding their own business and still playing pool. He knew he was relatively safe. The people here were as tough as the earth and would never sell out one of their own.

"Let's go in the back." Jiraiya nodded and followed the man behind the counter. Gamabunta led the way behind the storeroom and into a small break room. "Gamatatsu go help your brother," he ordered the sandy-haired teen sitting at the table. His head snapped up and he dropped the candy bar he was eating.

"Uncle Jiraiya?" he asked, his voice was still a bit high even though he was seventeen.

"Hey Gamatatsu, you've grown," he smiled at the boy.

"You two can catch up later. Now take your snack and go out front," he shooed his son out of the room.

"This brings back memories," Jiraiya smirked taking a seat.

"Che, not so good ones," he grumbled. Jiraiya grinned as he remembered some of those; some included a fair amount of blood.

"Yeah but we always came out alive," he retorted. Gamabunta shook his head and chuckled.

"Barely. We really did think you were dead for a while there, you disappeared on the night of the bombing. Everything went to hell in the system and you were nowhere to be found. But then I heard from Kōsuke that you were still around. You've never been under one name for so long," he said, pulling out his pipe.

"It was necessary for the time."

"Bunta Musasabi moved to Taiyō twelve years ago with his six year old godson, Naruto, after the boy's parents died in a car accident. Three years ago he opened up a bookstore called _Gama's, _I hate you for that by the way, but most of his money is made from a series of adult novels 'Make Out Paradise'. Did I leave anything out?" he asked gruffly.

"I meant the name as a message. But maybe I went too far under for it to get to you. And _Gama's _burned to the ground by the Akatsuki. Bunta Musasabi doesn't exist anymore," Jiraiya sighed.

"And Minato's boy? What about him?"

"He's safe for the time being. He's with Kakashi, one of Minato's."

"Hmm," Gamabunta sighed and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "So Namikaze lives on," he lifted his beer in a mock toast before downing the remaining contents of the glass. "So we're back in business eh?"

"I understand that you have Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to think about," he started but Gamabunta waved him off.

"I'll worry about my boys. Besides Gamakichi has shown a talent for what we do. Gamatatsu is more suited at holding down the fort. It would be good for the both of them, they've gotten lazy," he snorted.

"I can't picture Gamakichi as a spy," Jiraiya frowned slightly.

"It's because you're still picturing him in diapers. But he's a man now, he's twenty-two; I've sent him out on a few small jobs before. He's decent, he talks too much, but he's decent," he said.

"Well that's certainly interesting," he chuckled. "But you don't have to do this. You like the quiet."

"Bullshit Jiraiya, if I didn't have to do this then you wouldn't be here," he accused but waved it off quickly. "I owe a lot to Minato, he was a good man. He had a lot of guts. I haven't just been sitting here with my head in the sand waiting for you," Gamabunta smiled mischievously. "I may like how things are but I can't just sit easy. These old bones still got some fight in them."

"So then, what do you have in mind?" he grinned back. If Gamabunta was on his side then that was certainly a step in the right direction.

* * *

Naruto swung his legs out from the small balcony. They had been sequestered at this motel for three days now and his two protectors had been so lenient as to give him a few minutes of outside time when the place had no security and so that he didn't go completely crazy. It was a surprisingly nice day for November, one last burst of nice weather before the complete cold sunk in. Sitting here like this reminded him of when he was traveling with Bunta. They would often crash at places like this when they got tired of sleeping in the car and they were too far from a town. There were more than a few times were he would be left to his own devices and would sit outside bored and watching cars drive by on the dusty roads. Naruto wondered what his godfather was up to. He had heard Kakashi and Tenzo mention Jiraiya, he still couldn't get used to that name, a lot when they thought he was sleeping. They hadn't heard from him since they met with Asuma.

Naruto's chest clenched painfully and his heart seemed to thud unevenly in his ribcage and the concrete underneath his thighs was uncomfortably cold and hard.

_He's okay right? _

_The Akatsuki didn't… _

_There's no way that anything bad happened to him…_

_What if he's…? _the thoughts revolved quickly in his brain before he could process one. Bunta _had _to be okay. He promised that they would see each other soon.

_He promised…_ and his word was his law.

_He's gotta be okay…_

"You alright?" His head snapped up at Kakashi's voice dispelling his jumbled thoughts, he was standing in the doorway to their room. "What's the matter?" he frowned down at him.

"N-nothing. I'm fine," he swallowed hard as his voice cracked. He had to get it together! _I'm overthinking things, _he thought as he forced a deep breath to calm his heart. The man's frown deepened but he didn't pry, instead he folded his legs and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well your time is up but it's a nice day so I don't see the problem if I sit out here for a few minutes," Kakashi shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

"Whatever," Naruto bristled and went back to staring at the road and the light tree cover beyond, but his back was straight and tense. He couldn't get rid of the panic completely.

"You're okay right?" he asked again after a minute of silence.

"Peachy," was the sarcastic response.

"I get that this hard…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto mumbled, he plucked at a stray string on his sweatshirt sleeve. Kakashi '_hmmed'_ but was silent. "I wish that I understood this better," he finally said.

"Understand?" Kakashi asked. Naruto glared at the street. _Why was this so hard?_

"I don't understand what's bad I guess. You guys all talk about the Hokage and that… I don't know… Politics isn't my thing, I suck at school," he rambled. "I know we're at war and have been since what's-his-name Danzo became the Hokage and that things generally suck but…"

"You don't understand what's actually going on," Kakashi interjected.

"I just know what Bunta told me and all he told me about was that day," he squinted as the sun started to dip down into his eyes. "There never was enough time for anything."

"There never is enough time I guess," Kakashi sighed.

"It never seemed to be a problem before," he spit out bitterly.

"It was, you just didn't know it." Naruto scoffed frustrated.

"I know that. But what am I supposed to do about it? I hear you and Tenzo and Bunta, Jiraiya, whatever, talk about how I'm supposed to take my…" he paused for a second as he realized what he was going to say, "Dad's position back. But then what? I have no idea what you want me to do. What I'm _supposed _to do. It's ridiculous to think that I can do this." He had just admitted that the Fourth Hokage was his father, it felt weird and wrong on his tongue.

"You… you're a lot like your mother." Naruto could hear the amusement in his voice.

"That's not fair. I don't remember them," he mumbled. The sun was below the tree line now and the sky was a brilliant shade of orange and pink as the dark blue of the night started to seep in behind them.

"Yeah," Kakashi grunted as he stood. "She would go off like you just did. Rambling and running off her mouth when something bothered her."

"I don't ramble," he argued.

"Of course you don't," he said sarcastically. "But it's how you get things off your chest. Your dad never did that. He was more quiet and rational," he finished.

"Great," Naruto threw up his hands. "Another reason I'm not like him."

"You don't need to be your father."

"That's not what everyone else seems to think," he said bitterly.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. Naruto glared up at the man. What was he saying?

"_Yes _it does," he grumbled. Why did he have a reasonable comeback for everything? Why couldn't Naruto just brush him off? And why did he care what he thought in the first place? Naruto stood with a sigh and shook off the numbness in his left leg.

"You're father wouldn't want you to be like him," Kakashi said before he could go back inside.

"Well he isn't exactly here to tell me that now is he?" he snapped.

"Hey," Kakashi grabbed his arm before he could escape inside again. "Don't talk like that. I get where you're coming from but don't talk like that," he frowned down at him. Naruto swallowed before yanking his arm away. "We'll tell you what you want to know," he added.

"You didn't seem that willing to impart information before," he scowled.

"Well, that wasn't a good idea," Kakashi huffed. "It would be wrong to keep you in the dark. You should learn. It's better if you understand."

"So whatever I ask you'll answer?"

"Tenzo will too, within reason of course. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Can I get something to read?"

"Something to read?" Kakashi asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I hate just lying around. Can I get a like a history book or something? That would help," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not what I was expecting you to ask but okay. I can get that," he shrugged. Naruto nodded, he paused at the door, wanting to ask something else but not sure how.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled and pushed the door open.

* * *

"Where are they?" a gruff voice asked.

"They're hiding quite well. But they can't hide for long. Don't worry Lord Hokage," another male voice answered.

"You told me that the Akatsuki were good, that they would guarantee results. That was a week ago."

"They will guarantee results. Just give them time," he sounded amused.

"We don't have time. The longer that that brat lives the more trouble we are in," the Hokage hissed.

"We'll be fine. Whatever resistance they form will be easily squashed. Just like last time."

"The point is the idea of a resistance Orochimaru. Hope is a dangerous thing, it's harder to kill than people. It's persistent."

"Yes but you will still crush them like the ants they are. Then no one will question Konoha's strength, your strength," Orochimaru repressed a sigh. He was bored of this. But it was worth humoring the old man if it got him what he wanted.

"I don't care. I want him dead! I want all hope of Minato Namikaze's legacy dead with him!" he shouted. "He should have been killed years ago!"

"Kurama messed up. It won't happen again. Naruto Namikaze will die by your hand."

"He better Orochimaru, I have given you a lot of free reign and I will take it away," Danzo said, his voice low and menacing.

"Yes Lord Hokage," he bowed before exiting the council room. "That man is beginning to crack," he said once the door shut.

"I thought he was already cracked." Light reflected off the man's glasses as he pushed them up his nose. "He's always been power crazy."

"There is nothing wrong with that Kabuto, but now he's paranoid," Orochimaru smirked as they walked down the hall.

"Well isn't that something?" the younger man smirked.

"It is. And it will be used to our advantage."

"It's time to move forward then?"

"Almost. I want to see how this Namikaze business turns out first. Let Danzo take care of things first while we work around him," Orochimaru instructed. "Things will work out in our favor."

"Yes sir," Kabuto smiled.

"Let's continue our research."

Danzo stared at the door. He was livid. It had been thirteen years since he had last heard that damned Namikaze name. Someone would pay for this. Someone had to be punished! People needed to be afraid of what he could do. He would destroy anything that would get in his way. He wasn't about to lose all that he has gained. He would eviscerate any resistance just like he had destroyed the past council. Of course that Namikaze fool had been made out to be the hero. But it made them weak, their compassion for the fallen man, it had made it so easy for him to come in and gain his rightful place.

His work had paid off.

He was the Hokage now.

He was not going to let that go.

"Sir?" a faceless man appeared to his right.

"I want him found."

"Yes sir."

"I want him brought in alive. I want to see the light go out of Namikaze's eyes once and for all."

* * *

Naruto rolled over onto his back, he couldn't sleep and the neon red lights of the clock said that it was 2:42 in the morning. His brain wouldn't shut down. In the other bed Tenzo rolled over. They had moved to somewhere else and Kakashi had left somewhere to do something but he didn't know what. They were talking to him more about how things worked but he still had no clue what they did. He sighed and sat up, grabbing the book on the nightstand he headed into the bathroom and turned on the light once the door was closed.

He set the book on the toilet lid cover and washed his face. He grabbed a washcloth to dry off and his own blue eyes greeted him under unfamiliar hair. He examined his face in the mirror like he had done unconsciously a thousand times before. It was his face. But now it was different. It wasn't just the hair. Naruto grabbed the book and balanced it on the edge of the porcelain. He knew exactly what page he was looking for as he opened it. The full-page color photo of a blonde man, he didn't even seem to know that the picture was being taken. A few men flanked him on either side but they were irrelevant. The group must have done something successful judging by the triumphant smiles they wore. He was wearing military clothes but smiling, one of the irrelevant men had an arm slung around his shoulder. The war had just been declared over and it was thanks to the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

_Minato Namikaze, 22, The Yellow Flash of Konoha. His ideas and work are credited with ending the Third Great War. When a treaty was achieved he was elected to be the Fourth Hokage. Under his reign… _he stopped reading and looked back at the picture. He looked genuinely happy.

Naruto took in the long blonde hair and blue eyes for a moment before looking at his own reflection. His eyes were a little bigger and his face a little rounder but he looked like him. Just add the scars. He looked back down at the photograph. It wasn't the best but it was the most relaxed picture he had yet to see of him. He had seen tons of pictures of him in school, when they read books very much like this one. He had always seen the blue eyes and blonde hair but it had never mattered before. He was never _his father_ before.

He sat down on the floor and leaned up against the tub and continued reading. Kakashi had given him the book after their talk. He didn't know where he had gotten it because he had never seen him leave but he had been grateful for it. It interrupted his boredom and thoughts about his godfather who was still incommunicado. It bothered him, but he tried to tell himself that he used to do this back in Taiyō too. He frowned and turned the page, he had no idea what he was going to do but he was going to learn what he could about Danzo and what happened on the day his parents died. He couldn't just let that go.

"Well that's an interesting sleeping habit." Naruto blinked up at Tenzo. The man looked amused as he leaned over him. "I'm glad I didn't have to break the door down."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, he went to sit up but his back and neck screamed in protest. That was when he noticed he was in the bathtub. "Wha?"

"That's my question," Tenzo smirked. "Why are you sleeping in the bathroom?" he asked. He helped Naruto get up out of the tub.

"I was reading," he rubbed the grit out of his eyes and winced as he tried to stand up straight.

"In the bathroom," Tenzo stated.

"It was late, I didn't mean to fall asleep here," he grumbled. He wasn't a morning person by any means and he was feeling grumpy.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Naruto shrugged, it felt like too many questions were being asked.

"What time is it?" he asked instead.

"Eight." Naruto groaned. He didn't feel rested at all. "You should get dressed, we're checking out."

"Is Kakashi back?" he asked.

"Were you sleeping in the bathroom?" Naruto spun around nearly tripping over his own feet. Kakashi grabbed his elbow to steady him. Naruto jerked his arm free.

"I didn't mean to sleep in the bathroom jeez!" he grumbled.

"All right," Kakashi smirked. Naruto pushed past him and ran a hand across his face. "Let's hurry up and get going then," he said and stepped out of the bathroom to let Tenzo use it.

"I finished," Naruto tossed the book over the bed to him and he caught it smoothly.

"You're a quick reader," he said flipping through the pages.

"I'm an English major. It's a habit I picked up when I had to proof all of Bunta's manuscripts," he shrugged, rustling through his bag for a clean shirt.

"I thought you said school wasn't your thing?" he asked.

"It's not… it wasn't. I almost failed high school but I managed to get into college. I don't think Bunta wanted me to go but it was just the local school. I guess it doesn't matter now," he pulled off his shirt. It's not like he was graduating.

"And you majored in English?"

"Creative writing concentration. I thought it seemed like fun and it was something I wasn't half bad at. I wanted to be like Bunta, he was always going somewhere and writing…" he trailed off. Kakashi was silent again; there wasn't anything really to say when it came to Bunta. He paused slipping on his socks.

"You look like you have something else to say," Kakashi observed. He was right of course. He took a deep breath.

"You know everything happened because of that night," he mumbled quickly.

"That night?" Naruto let out a frustrated grunt.

"The night that we…" he didn't really want to admit it. They had avoided for this long already.

"Right. That," Kakashi shifted and looked away. It was somewhat relaxing seeing that this made him uncomfortable.

"If I hadn't gone out with my friends then my face wouldn't have been in that tabloid and they wouldn't have found me." Kakashi was silent. "Did you know? Who I was then?"

"No. I thought you were dead. If I had known then…" he stopped a bit too quickly.

"It wouldn't have happened right?" he wasn't even sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"My job is to protect you. That's my priority," he answered.

"Okay…" Naruto scratched his head.

"It's the way things are." _Was that an answer?_

"I get it," he waved him off. His face was feeling hot and his chest felt funny. "W-where are we going this time?"

"Dangerously close to Konoha."

* * *

**_Toads_: So the reason I posted this was because I was already halfway done when I posted my hiatus and it turns out I can't go a week without opening my docs. I'm not very fond of it but next chapter we get into Stuff. Naruto always finds himself in trouble.**

** I hope everyone had wonderful holidays. My Christmas was good. My surgery went well. I got some school news that I can deal with I just hope there is nothing else. I don't know. **

**Made some minor edits to chapters mostly grammatical or small story mistakes. I downloaded this as a PDF so I could read it on my kindle when I was on a plane but of course I couldn't edit or make notes on that at the time so there are still probably some embarrassing grammar issues or weird sentences. But of course when I reread on Word I can't seem to find them… I guess that's what betas are for huh?**

** Song: _Coming of Age_ by Foster the People**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Better study hard and play the part…_**

Konoha looked different than he remembered. It had been a good five years since he had been in Konoha proper. But it seemed different. Darker. Maybe that was just his new outlook on life. Everything was tense, the men upfront were straight backed and tightlipped as they drove into the historical part of town. They kept driving until the nice buildings turned dilapidated and run down.

"Here," Kakashi handed him a grocery bag through the seats. Naruto frowned as he sifted through the contents.

"Glasses and makeup? I get the glasses, I guess, but what do you want me to do with the makeup?" he crinkled his nose as he held out the container.

"Try to cover up your scars as best as you can," Tenzo explained. "Your face has been everywhere. We don't want to take chances. There's a mirror in there too." Naruto frowned and broke the plastic on the container. He had some experience with this stuff, he had covered up his scars before when he was younger and he didn't like the attention. But that had only drawn more so it hadn't been worth it. He almost shuddered at the memory as he smeared the cream over his cheeks trying to spread it evenly. It wasn't that hard; his scars weren't that prominent to begin with.

"Alright," he nodded. "So what exactly is going on?"

"We're staying here on the outskirts for now. It's the safer bet. But Tenzo and I have to go to the capitol. We've been summoned," Kakashi said, he was fidgety and that made Naruto feel fidgety.

"Summoned?" he swallowed.

"All of ANBU is being summoned," Tenzo frowned. "We have to report to the captains and possibly see the Hokage."

"But I thought you guys were retired or something?" he leaned forward in the seat.

"Sit back," Kakashi ignored him. "I'm retired, but we still have a duty to uphold and we must show up if they summon us."

"It would be suspicious otherwise," Tenzo added.

"You can just show up though? Aren't we suspicious? We've been driving all around," he asked.

"You're not the only one with fake I.D.'s. We've been careful, all of the places we've been to have crap security for a reason," Tenzo said.

"Isn't it still dangerous?"

"It's a risk we have to take," Kakashi said slowly. "It's probably just a routine filing." He saw Tenzo's frown in the mirror and Naruto just nodded and looked out the window. They pulled into the cracked parking lot of an even more rundown looking motel.

"Just wait here for a minute." The two men got out of the car and Naruto sat down further into his seat. He watched as they both walked up to the door at the end of the block, they waited for a moment just outside the green door. A second later the door turned to a shadowy hole. Another minute passed before Tenzo walked back to the car. Naruto scrambled out the door when he nodded at him and headed towards the room.

"Naruto, this is Kōsuke. He's one of the contacts here," Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded at the red haired man but he was surprised when the man gave a small half bow, the green goggles around his neck bouncing.

"Don't do that," he said quickly. The guy was older than him; it was weird to see that amount of respect.

"Right, sorry," he smiled, "Got excited."

"Kōsuke has news from Jiraiya," Kakashi said.

"What? Is he okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah," Kōsuke nodded. "He was with Gamabunta. They're reviving the system and stuff. Making sure everything is just as strong as it was before. It's been awhile y'know, we have to make there aren't any snakes in the grass and whatnot." A smile was ever present on his face while he explained.

"Wait, _Gamabunta_? Who is that?" That was just too familiar.

"Gamabunta is a spymaster and an old friend of Jiraiya's and your father's," Kakashi answered.

"Yeah, yeah, he's the boss," Kōsuke nodded. Naruto nodded too, he sort of understood, they had told him that Jiraiya was a spy.

"So what does Jiraiya say?" Tenzo asked. Kōsuke stopped smiling.

"He wants you to stop e-mailing, for now anyway." Naruto frowned, they were e-mailing? He didn't even know there was a computer. "It's too risky, even with the coding. Especially with the summons, if something is dire he'll send one of us."

"Understood," Kakashi and Tenzo nodded.

"While you're here he also wants you to try and meet with the families," he added. Naruto swallowed, he knew what that meant, he remembered the conversation with Asuma. He meant _the _families.

"That's going to be impossible," Kakashi said immediately. "It'll be too suspicious."

"Jiraiya wants you to try," he shrugged and placed his hands in the pockets of the red and blue jacket he was wearing. "'It would be significantly harder later.' His words not mine."

"It shouldn't be that hard. You have a relationship with the Nara's. That would be an in, would it not. You could just be paying them a visit," Tenzo suggested.

"You think that's what they'll see? I have a relationship because of Minato. They'll immediately be suspicious, they'll see right through it," Kakashi countered.

"You can send me," Naruto blurted out. He couldn't believe his own words; he had no idea what he even meant. Three sets of eyes were on him, Kakashi and Tenzo looking as shocked as he felt.

"You don't know what you're saying," Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes. _Bastard,_ Naruto thought. Of course he was right but it still hurt his pride.

"They wouldn't expect me," he replied, his voice steadier. "I don't even _look_ like me," he gestured at himself. "They could think I'm a traveling salesman or something." Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh before looking at Tenzo who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not that terrible of an idea," he said.

"You wouldn't know what to do, what to _say_ if you even got inside. Best case they kick your ass to the curb and worst case they call someone," Kakashi tore the option apart.

"It's one of the best ideas yet though," Tenzo defended, Naruto was starting to like him more.

"It's reckless," he said. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "We can revisit it later. We have to go."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You're staying here with Kōsuke," Tenzo said. Naruto sputtered.

"You're giving me a babysitter?"

"Hey now, don't think of it like that," Kōsuke pouted, his cheeks puffing out a little.

"We're not leaving you alone. Just watch some TV and Kōsuke will get you anything that you need," Kakashi said. "One of us will be back tomorrow to check in."

"Fine, whatever," he huffed.

"Good. If we're lucky this won't take long," Kakashi nodded, but Naruto could tell that they were both nervous. This was a bigger deal then they were letting on.

"I'll watch over him," Kōsuke smiled. Naruto frowned at their backs feeling a bit desperate. He didn't like being here and he was scared for them._ What if they don't come back? _"They'll be fine," Kōsuke's voice snapped his attention. "They're ANBU, they've been through worse… probably."

"Gee, that makes me feel better," he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax," the man grinned. Naruto sighed and flopped down on one of the beds. "Let's watch some TV. This place has cable at least."

* * *

"The ANBU have been assembled."

"Good. Do an extensive search while they're preoccupied. If any of them are helping the traitors then I want them captured and interrogated."

"What if there are some absent?"

"Find them and kill them."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Lord Hokage we believe we have something. We think we managed to track a mole. They're possible ties to Jiraiya."

"Find the molehill and eliminate it."

Danzo smiled, it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Naruto rolled over onto his side, his eyes glued to the TV. He was bored. Or at least he was telling himself he was bored to try and distract himself from the fact that neither Kakashi or Tenzo had 'checked in' yet like they said they would and it was already two o'clock. Kōsuke had left almost an hour ago to do a job and to check on something, apparently when he wasn't just a messenger spy but a messenger by vocation. But he should be back soon. It was still weird to be left alone.

He forced himself to focus on the television. That was the only the only thing to distract him. He had showered, he had doodled and scribbled all over the little notepad on the desk, and he had even thumbed through the Gideon Bible in the dresser drawer. And now the television was on some old animated movie that he couldn't remember the title of. Frowning slightly he rolled over onto his stomach. The main character was in an old palace and singing something about dancing bears…

_"_Turn that off!" Kōsuke whispered seriously slipping in the door half an hour later and causing Naruto to jump. "Turn it off," he repeated waving at the television as he moved to the blinds.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, sitting up suddenly and doing as he was told.

"_Shh_!" he hissed and peaked through the blinds again. "I think we've been made."

"What? What does that mean?" his heart picked up.

"It means that there are two guys out there that are going door to door and I don't really think they're selling Girl Scout cookies," he said quickly.

"What do we do?" he asked. Kōsuke took a deep breath and stepped away.

"What do you have here?" he asked.

"Um-uh, a bag of clothes. That's it," he stuttered looking around.

"None of your documents?" he asked looking under the bed before moving into the bathroom.

"N-No. I think they took all of that," he answered.

"Okay, okay, there aren't windows in the bathroom so the only option is to head out the front door." They froze as they head the distant knocking. The people were only a few doors away.

"What do we do?" Naruto repeated.

"Calm down okay?" his hands were on his shoulders. "We're going to walk out the front door, you in front of me, chill out, it'll be okay. When you reach the end of the block you're going to go left around the building, there's a back alley. Go down it, there's another street to the right. Take a right and walk down North Senju Street. I'll pick you up five blocks down at the intersection before the highway okay?" he said quickly and clearly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, feeling panic rise.

"I'll just take them for a ride, get them off our trail. I've done this before," he nodded furiously. "Just do what I told you. I'll pick you up," he pushed him toward the door. "Just move quickly but try to blend in." The hood of his jacket was shoved over his head. "I'll pick you up. I promise, it'll be okay." The door was open and he had to move. He briskly stepped out, out of his periphery he saw the two men, all in black. His heart thumped unevenly in his ears as he made a sharp turn.

"Hey!"

"Go!" Kōsuke hissed and gave him a hard push. He stumbled for half a second before getting his feet under him and taking off, he heard shout and the slapping of feet on concrete but he was already turning around the building.

"Halt!" someone shouted, he was being followed. He leaned forward and faster. He could see the mouth of the alley and he aimed for it. He had always been good at sports; he could outrun them. Naruto skidded around the curb, gravel flying up and hitting his ankles. He regained his balance and kept going. He didn't have as much as a head start as he had thought and he could hear the heavy footfalls right behind him. He exploded out of the alleyway, the bright sunlight was temporarily blinding. Instead of turning right he ran across the street.

"Hey!" the man behind him shouted again. Naruto heard a car horn blare and the screeching of tires. He swirled around just in time to see the guy roll to the ground from the hood of the car. Naruto held his breath, the man wasn't moving. Was that blood near his head? He couldn't tell. He noticed the spidery cracks in the windshield. He was snapped out of his daze when the driver's door cracked opened and for the first time he noticed that people were watching and _pointing_. He was in the open. He willed his feet to move. He ran down another side street as if his feet were on fire. He had to get out of there.

Naruto didn't stop running until his legs and lungs burned. Panting heavily, he still felt like someone was breathing down his neck. He spun around when the paranoia got the best of him but no one was there. He took a shaky breath and collapsed against the wall.

_Are people still chasing me?_

_Is that guy dead? _

_Where is Kōsuke?_

"Shit where am I?" he whipped his around, looking for a street sign. He had panicked and not paid any attention to where he was running; he had completely ignored Kōsuke's instructions. _Is he waiting for me? _He tried to trace his steps back. He froze as a police car whizzed by, sirens blaring, he backed up against the wall as an ambulance followed. His heart was pounding in his ears; he couldn't go back that way. He moved down another street, trying to head in the same direction as Kōsuke had told him.

_Shit!_ He swore five minutes later. He didn't know where he was and none of the street signs made sense. _Why does this always happen to me?! _he pulled at his hair, his heart pounding in his ears. Panic was seeping into his bones; he was starting to feel a little dizzy. Naruto closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

_Calm down, calm down… they'll find you. They won't leave without you._

He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He couldn't just stay put so he started walking again. Something prodded his leg uncomfortably in his pocket and he frowned as he reached in. His hand wrapped around the thin wire frame glasses. Pausing in his stride he slipped them on, blinking as his eyes adjusted to looking through glass. It was weird but he figured he should wear them and he started walking again. Kōsuke had told him to blend in… maybe he would just stumble on where he was supposed to be. The panic was still there though, thrumming under his skin.

_Who were those people?_

_Who sent them?_

_Are Kakashi and Tenzo okay?_

He shook his head again. He was getting more and more frustrated. He had no to contact the others, he assumed Kakashi didn't trust him with a phone after the whole incident at Asuma's but still, this was bad for him. He didn't know what to do and he was sure that Kakashi was going to be pissed…

If he got back to Kakashi…

_I know the name of the motel. Maybe I can ask for directions and get back… _he thought. _But what if they're more of those people there?_ He chewed on his lip.

"L-leave m-m-me alone!"

"C'mon sweetie stop struggling." There were other muffled protests and Naruto peeked down a side street. There were three men surrounding someone he couldn't see.

"Stop!" That was a female's voice.

"Hey!" Naruto was moving before his brain could catch up with him. Three heads snapped up at him.

"Get lost kid," the man, a boy not much older than him really, sneered. He jerked his neck to get the shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. He got the glimpse of the girl, long dark hair and downcast eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring the men.

"She's fine," another, this one with light red hair snapped.

"C'mon let's get out of here," he said, ignoring them. Pale eyes looked up at him.

"I said she's fine!" He was shoved harshly and stumbled for a moment.

"Three guys ganging up on a girl. That's disgusting," he growled. The redhead laughed.

"What are you going to do about that?" the other, a boy with dyed green hair smiled. This was trouble but he wasn't going to leave this girl by herself. Bullies pissed him off.

"I think you should leave," he said calmly.

"That's not really an option buddy."

Naruto's knuckles stung as he punched the redhead in the nose as he approached. The redhead's head snapped back and his hand flew to his face.

"You son of a bitch!" the others yelled surging forward. He dodged a fist and lashed out his foot, feeling it connect with one of the other bodies. _Why am I always outnumbered?_ He thought as a fist connected with the side of his mouth. Somehow managed to hold his own, he took a few painful hits to his side but he managed to dish back out equally. He rubbed his jaw as they backed off for a second. He had somehow managed to get between them and the girl, which was good.

"Shit, I think he broke my nose," the redhead's voice was muffled by his hands but Naruto could see the blood splattered on his shirt. The green haired one was clutching at his eye and Naruto recalled his elbow smashing into his eye socket. The third was slightly doubled over, his arm wrapped around his ribs. Naruto wanted to smirk; he had come out better even though he did hurt. But he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Just get lost," he said, spitting out a glob of blood. He really hoped that they would.

"It's not worth it," the brunette sneered. He took a few steps forward and Naruto tensed, prepared for another attack. "You can have the whore," he said. Naruto's anger flared and he punched the jerk before he could think about it. The boy groaned as he hit the ground, hands now over his face like his comrades. His friends rushed forward to pick him up.

"Let's just get out of here!"

"You'll regret this!" the brunette snarled, his teeth covered in blood. But either way the trio ran off. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he flexed his knuckles.

"I-I'm sorry for t-the t-t-trouble," the girl stuttered quietly behind him.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around and faced her. _She's pretty,_ he thought, with her long black hair and pale eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry f-f-for the t-trouble y-y-you j-just w-went through," she stammered again. She glanced up at him from under her bangs, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing in a place like this to begin with?" he asked.

"I-I g-got a l-l-little lost," she admitted. "A-and t-then they…"

"Well I'm glad I came around," he smiled. A strange look crossed her face. "Are you okay?" he asked frowning; her face had suddenly become red.

"I s-should be a-asking you that," she said, she gestured to his chin. He hissed as his own fingers probed at the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, ow, that hurts," he laughed half-heartedly, but that made his ribs hurt. "But I'll be fine. We should probably get out of here in case those idiots come back."

"I-I live n-near here," she said. "I g-go to t-the University."

"Okay," he nodded. "Do you know your way back?"

"I-I think so," she nodded.

"I'll walk you." She didn't object. He took a step forward and something crunched under his foot. He reached down and picked up the broken glasses, cringing slightly as the broken lens fell out of the frame.

"Y-your glasses," Hinata gasped. Naruto nodded, he vaguely remembered them being knocked off his face but he had totally forgotten about them in the fight.

"Oh well," he smiled. "It's not a big deal." He let them fall back to the ground and they left the alley. "Hey what's your name?" he asked a block later.

"Hinata," she smiled softly.

"Naruto," he smiled back. "Shit," he groaned and slapped his forehead. "Menma. You have to call me Menma." That's what it said on the license in his wallet after all.

"O-okay," she looked up at him questioningly.

"So you said you go to the University?" he asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I'm j-just a freshman," she nodded.

"It's a, uh… hard school though right?" he asked. He remembered that Sasuke had applied there, he remembered him doing paperwork and interviews for a week. Of course the bastard had gotten in too, he had been accepted everywhere he had applied.

"Very," she nodded. "A-are you in school?" He noticed her stutter had died down. _Maybe it's a nervous thing,_ he wondered.

"I," he paused for a moment, "was," he finished with a frown. "But things came up so I'm not anymore I guess."

"Oh," she seemed to pick up on his mood.

"What are you studying?"

"Political S-science," she said stiffly.

"Really?" he was surprised, that seemed to be the last thing that she would study.

"M-my family… I don't want to d-disappoint them. They're v-very strict," she responded.

"That stinks," he frowned. The buildings around them had changed from dilapidated to well kempt. Nice storefronts lined the streets next to coffee shops and restaurants. "Do you like it?"

"It's h-hard," she nodded.

"You should do what you want. I mean this is your life right? I know it's not that easy," he shrugged. He understood the whole 'familial obligation' thing from being friends with Sasuke. But he didn't like it.

"I don't know what t-that is," Hinata smiled sadly.

"Well you should find out," he smiled down at her. They were silent for a few minutes as they approached the campus. "Wow," Naruto couldn't help but be in awe of the large stone buildings ringing the quad. It was at least four times bigger than his school and there were students everywhere rushing to get someplace or just chatting.

"W-what about y-you?" she asked. "Why a-aren't you in school a-anymore?"

"I was an English major. But some… family stuff came up. So I really shouldn't be giving advice," he smiled sheepishly.

"Hinata!" a voice called out. Hinata jumped and they both turned to face the newcomer. A young man with long brown hair was walking quickly over. _He has the same eyes,_ he noticed as he approached. His features were more severe than Hinata's and his mouth seemed to be set in a permanent frown.

"Where have you been Hinata?" he asked roughly. His eyes slid over Naruto quickly and he could tell that he was disapproving of her company.

"N-N-Neji," Hinata stuttered, looking down at her feet. Naruto frowned, this guy was obviously related to her but he made her extremely nervous. The guy was intimidating but he had experience with stuck up jerks like this.

"Hey man, that was my fault," Naruto grinned at him and extended his hand. Neji eyed it as if his fingers were worms.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"T-this i-i-is Menma," Hinata spoke up. "H-h-he helped me o-out."

"Helped you out? From what? What were you doing?" he asked, his cold gaze snapping back to her. She quailed again.

"Just some jerks giving her a hard time. I stepped in it was no big deal," Naruto waved him off. Neji narrowed his eyes at him for a moment. Naruto wasn't about to back down though.

"I see… are you alright?" he asked her.

"Y-yes cousin," she nodded. "T-thanks t-to Menma." Neji narrowed his eyes at him again, obviously assessing him.

"Well… I hope my cousin didn't cause you any trouble," he said. _What's this guy's problem?_ He thought annoyed. _Shouldn't he be worried about his cousin?_

"I'm fine," he said instead. "I was glad to help."

"Hinata we have to go. Your mother and father are expecting us," he said, his attention back at Hinata.

"R-r-right," she cast a glance up at him. "T-thank you Menma."

"Take care of yourself Hinata," he nodded. He noticed the glare that Neji sent him as they walked off. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and he gave a small wave.

"I'm back at square one," he frowned. He looked around, the quad was huge, he wasn't sure what to do. He walked over to one of the large old trees nearby. He was feeling tired now and his side and chin hurt. But he had to figure out how to get to the hotel. It was getting late now, he hoped Kōsuke was okay, he had made it sound like he had done that sort of thing before but he felt like he had messed everything up. He also worried about Kakashi and Tenzo, if they had 'been made' like Kōsuke had said did that mean they were in danger too? They seemed to be in the more dangerous situation…

"Could you take it somewhere else?" a voice drawled.

"Huh?" he looked around and saw another boy sprawled out on the grass. "Excuse me?"

"You're serious thinking is killing this nice day," the boy said, without opening his eyes.

"Sorry?" he was confused by this guy's behavior. The boy huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Just relax will you? Or move somewhere else. You're not the only one with problems." Naruto frowned at the strange kid. His voice was slow and lazy, like he'd rather be sleeping and not talking.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your nap," he grumbled.

"Troublesome," he heard him sigh. Naruto snorted at the statement. "I saw you talking to the Hyugas," he said.

"The Hyugas?" Wasn't that a name that Asuma had said?

"Hinata and her cousin," a brown eye looked at him questioningly. "Not a lot of people can hold their own against him."

"I have experience dealing with bastards," he smirked. The guy snorted. "I was just helping Hinata out."

"By getting the shit beat out of you by the looks of it," he drawled closing his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in a class or something?" he snapped.

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted.

"You're smart," he frowned; the guy had him there.

"That's what they keep telling me."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Neither did I." Naruto snorted. "Shikamaru," he sighed. Naruto frowned for a moment, not realizing that he had given his name.

"It's Menma," he introduced, proud to have caught it right away.

"Weird name," Shikamaru sat up, his short ponytail sticking up in the back. He watched as he pulled out a box of cigarettes. After taking one for himself he offered them to Naruto.

"Can you even smoke here?" he asked, taking one out. He usually denied them and he count how many times he had smoked on one hand.

"We're ten feet from a building right?" he replied, lighting them.

"I guess you could say so." They were quiet for a few minutes and Naruto remembered why he never smoked.

"Have you never smoked before?" Shikamaru asked when he coughed a little.

"It's been awhile," he answered, tapping off the ash.

"The smoke burns my eyes," he said.

"Yeah." This was probably one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had but he was kind of grateful for it. "So what, you're too cool for school?"

"Says the kid also not in school," he smirked. "It's just pointless. Going to get shipped off to this war when I'm done either way."

"If the war's still going," he said.

"Good one," he blew out a long puff of smoke.

"Never know," he shrugged.

"You're an optimist, that's troublesome, you can't be from around here."

"Yeah I guess not," he smiled.

"Either way, my old man works for the Hokage so I will too," he sighed. "It's troublesome."

"Destiny sucks," he said. He was surprised when Shikamaru laughed.

"It's a bitch." They smoked in silence for a few minutes and Shikamaru pulled out another cigarette. "What did you do to help Hinata out?" he asked suddenly.

"She was lost and there were these jerks. Are you two close or something?"

"Not close but we've practically known each other since we were in diapers," he answered. "I was just curious," he shrugged it off.

"Speaking of being lost, you wouldn't happen to know where the Green Leaf Motel is do you?" he asked figuring it was now or never. The sun was starting to set and he had to get back. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he drawled slowly. "I think so."

"My… uh…" he stammered. "I kinda got separated from a friend. That's where we're staying but I don't remember where it is," he overcorrected.

"That's downtown," he frowned.

"Oh…"

"C'mon," he stood up, crushing the cigarette butt under his foot.

"What?" he asked looking up at him.

"I have a car at my place. I'll give you a lift," he yawned.

"I don't have any cash," Naruto shook his head.

"It'll be payback for helping Hinata," he cut him off.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go or I'll rescind the offer," he started walking away.

"Okay thanks!" he shot up to his feet.

"I don't live far from here," he explained as Naruto caught up.

"You don't live on campus?"

"Nah, my mom wouldn't let me. It's easier for her to be on my case this way too," he said as they walked.

"Yeah, I get that too…" Bunta had been on his case all the time.

"Hmph, it's a drag," he yawned. Naruto followed him closely while they left the campus. He was right when he said it wasn't that far and within five minutes they were in front of a sprawling mansion. He couldn't even see the house behind the wall surrounding it.

"Wow," Naruto whistled, as they walked past the gate. His house could fit here five times over.

"Ma I'm home," he called, slipping off his shoes, Naruto followed suit.

"You're early Shikamaru. Was Choji too busy to hang out," a woman said, her voice getting louder as she approached them. Naruto found himself getting nervous. A woman with pulled back long black hair appeared in the doorway. She frowned when she noticed him, drying off her hands on her apron as she eyed him with dark eyes.

_Geez what is it with these people and their disapproving looks,_ he bristled.

"Who's this?" she asked, glancing quickly at her son.

"This is Menma. He's a transfer," Shikamaru lied smoothly.

"Oh really? Are you in the same program as Shikamaru?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Yes Ma," Shikamaru sighed. "I didn't invite him over to be interrogated."

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto stuck out his hand awkwardly. "You have an awesome house."

"Thank you," she said. He winced as she suddenly gripped his chin and inspected his face. "Are they doing hazing now or something?" she asked, looking at his bruised mouth.

"It's nothing like that," Naruto said quickly, wincing again.

"Really? Menma was it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. She eyed him for a moment and he wondered if she was going to question him further.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked. "Is he staying for dinner?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Uh I actually have to…"

"I was going to show him around Ma," Shikamaru said at the same time as Naruto.

"Nonsense you're staying for dinner," she said sternly.

"Ma, he really can't," Shikamaru started.

"No arguments kid, I made a lot of food anyway." There was a scary glean in her eye.

"Alright, alright," he sighed.

"Thank you ma'am," he nodded.

"Shikamaru get him the first aid kit," she ordered before heading back down the hall.

"Your mom is…"

"Crazy," Shikamaru interjected.

"She's cool," Naruto smiled. "A little scary… but cool."

"Hmph, whatever."

"I shouldn't stay," he said, "If you can just give me directions to the motel I can find it on my own. I'll sneak out or something."

"No, no, I said I'd give you a ride. I'll give her an excuse," Shikamaru sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll get you the first aid kit."

"Thanks," he smiled. Shikamaru led him down another hallway towards a bathroom.

"Here," he pulled out the clear plastic box and set it on the counter. "I'll go tell her something."

Naruto closed the door behind him and faced the mirror and winced. There was an ugly looking bruise on the right side of his chin around the corner of his mouth and the lip was spilt slightly. He washed his face off and grabbed the washcloth of the rack. Again his thoughts turned to Kōsuke and exhaustion struck him hard. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes.

_Am I even safe right now? _he frowned. Quickly he dapped some ointment on the side of his lip and washed his hands. He knew he had to leave. He pulled open the bathroom door and jumped when he saw an equally surprised man behind it.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was low and rough. He looked exactly like Shikamaru but he had two long scars on the right side of his face, one above his eye and one right below.

"I'm Menma," he answered. "I'm here with Shikamaru." The man frowned down at him.

"I've never seen you before," he said.

"Um… I'm new," he said lamely.

"Are you wearing makeup?" he asked. Naruto's hand flew up to his face. He had forgotten about the foundation.

"Um," he wasn't sure what to say. The intimidating man narrowed his eyes at him. "Ouch!" he hissed as Shikmaru's dad grabbed his chin. _What was with this family?_

"I know those scars," he muttered and Naruto's heart stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said jerking out of his grasp. There was a clattering from the kitchen and the next second he was being dragged into a room.

"Why are you in Konoha?" he asked closing the door behind him. They were in some kind of study.

"I r-really don't," Naruto stammered.

"You're Naruto Namikaze."

He seized up, he was caught.

* * *

**Oi vey: Sorry for the wait. Just stuff's been going on I guess and I had some really bad writer's block. It's been kind of stressful… And I know, cliffhanger. I suck. I tried to avoid it but it was really the best place to stop, I just couldn't continue at this point and I wanted to post this.**

**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr now - it's chidorivalentine - I'd like to interact with you guys more if that's okay, so feel to ask me questions and whatnot on there. I have no idea what I'm doing half the time though. **

**Again sorry for taking forever. I'll try and update soon. **

**P.S. I've been sitting on this completed chapter for 2 days now... I've just been feeling ****weird I guess. I don't know. There's just something off in general I think. I don't mean to be cryptic, I just didn't have the desire to update but at the same time it was all I thought about. It's weird and I don't like it.**

**Song: ****_Paralyzed _****by Angels and Airwaves**


End file.
